Werewolves of Whitechapel
by Winter Gray
Summary: Werewolves Sam & Dean flee to England & room above vampire Benny's Whitechapel Tavern. Dean prostitutes for survival. Sam is a troubled boy looking for a mate in Benny. Jack the Ripper strikes & Inspector Castiel hunts the killer. Dean & the lonely Inspector meet & fall into complicated love. Benny/Sam, Dean/Castiel (Destiel). Dom!/Sub!, murder, Werewolf/Human Vamp/Wolf, virgin Cas
1. All Torn Asunder

Former Hunters and now werewolves being hunted, Sam and Dean flee New York to London ending up in Whitechapel right before the Ripper murders begin. Dean prostitutes to keep his 16 year old brother fed and sheltered. They room above the Drunken Pony tavern owned by vampire Benny. Benny and Sam fall for each other, Benny courts the virgin wolf Sam looking for a true mate.

Inspector Castiel, a failed seminary student and now part of the Metropolitan Police in London goes to Whitechapel where he meets the stunning prostitute Dean and long dead feelings begin to emerge inside the virtuous man.

**One month before the Jack the Rippers first victim Mary Ann Nicoles**.

A pair of werewolves loped down the alleyways quickly cornering around one building and on to the next. It was dark except for the soft glow from tavern windows and a few small fires built by the destitute with no shelter from the night.

The stars were not especially bright or maybe they chose not to shine over such a depressing place. The Winchesters wouldn't have noticed the stars anyway; they were too busy running from two Hunters.

The chase was strangely quiet. Neither Hunters nor their prey wanted to draw attention. The young, lanky russet wolf cornered into a dead end street and hit the wall. The massive beast turned around with hackles up, growling and snapping at the two men approaching with silver knives thrust out.

"Milt look at the size of that thing!"

"Shut up and pay attention to what you're doing. He bleeds and dies like everything else we kill. That pelt would look fine as a rug wouldn't it? Too bad it'll disappear after he dies." Milt grumbled.

The wolf snarled and lunged, taking a slice to the haunches as he tore out the frightened man's throat. Milt cried out in horror as his partner's head was nearly severed.

Milt raised the knife to finish the beast now shredding the unfortunate Hunter when someone stepped up behind him and said, "Looking for me?"

He whipped around and there was Dean Winchester, naked, transforming back to human quickly. His fierce green eyes still shining through the darkness and causing Milt to piss down his trouser leg from fear. Dean grabbed the man's wrist as quick as lightening and forced the blade into Milt's throat, never touching the silver.

As the spray of blood covered Dean's face and body like a macabre fountain he caught as much as possible on his tongue. The gurgling noise, the copper in the air and the sound of his brother feasting had Dean excited. He grasped his erection and used the slick of blood to masturbate until his balls tightened and a spray of pearly leavings shot over the corpse of his nemesis.

He stood there with his green eyes rolled back as another spasm shot through then his cock finally softened.

A local prostitute named Lily rounded the corner with a drunken man in tow. When she saw the bodies bleeding out in the filth of the alleyway and then the massive wolf with glowing eyes she screamed. It was cut short when the beast lunged and they tumbled to the ground, the weight of the creature snapping her neck like a twig.

Dean growled, "Damn it Sam," and went to kill the trick but found him passed out. Dean stripped the short, fat man and put on his pants and jacket then emptied his wallet. When he took the money from Lily, Dean felt bad but she wasn't going to be using it.

Sam pawed at her corpse and whimpered then looked at his brother.

"I know you didn't mean it but what's done is done."

Dean stuck his head out and looked around the narrow; garbage strewn street that was, for the most part, deserted. He waved Sam to follow and the pair exited the dead end. Wolf and man began a careful journey back to their room they rented from an elderly woman who thought Sam and Dean were very nice boys.

…..

Sam padded up the stairs with Dean right behind him; the blood had dried and they tried their best not to touch anything unless they had to. Mrs. Bixby opened her bedroom door downstairs and called up to them.

"Boys I left a pot of stew out for you, it should still be warm."

Dean cleared his throat and answered in a sweet, cheerful voice, "Thank you Mrs. Bixby, Sam and I are going to wash up and then we will eat."

Dean unlocked their bedroom door and immediately shed the drunk's stinking clothing then went to draw them a bath. Dean took one first using a boar bristle scrub brush to clean off the dried blood. Once wasn't enough so he filled the deep tub again to remove the residue. When he was satisfied Dean scrubbed out the tub and refilled it for his brother.

….

All the Winchesters wanted that night were a few drinks in a pub just to feel a sense of normalcy. They barely had a chance to sit down when two Hunters spotted the brothers sitting by the fire and it all went very wrong after that.

Sam lay on the floor cursing the Hunters for ruining the relative calm they had carved out for themselves in New York. Sam was also feeling terrible about Lily.

Dean came in and locked the door behind him, he was naked and scrubbed pink all over. "Sammy I have a bath ready for you." Sam wearily got up and shuffled past his brother. Dean caught his arm, "Sam it wasn't your fault…it was an accident."

"Dean I was trying to make Lily be quiet, I didn't mean to break her neck but I did and now I have to live with it."

"No, we both have to live with it. I'm the one that wanted to go out."

…

Sam washed and rinsed twice to cleanse himself from the events of that night. He went back to their room where his brother was reclining on the bed. Dean watched Sam walk to the closet and slip on a nightshirt then come over to him.

He flopped next to Dean squeezing tight against his warm body. It was not a large bed and Sam took up more than half. Dean brushed back his brother's hair and kissed his forehead, "My poor baby boy."

Sam combed his long bangs back over his eyes, "I'm not a boy anymore Dean, I'm sixteen."

"That's true Sam. You know I can sense you need a mate badly, you're sixteen and your inner beast is urging you to be taken while your human side is burning for release."

Sam managed to roll on his back and not fall off the bed, "Why can't I be like you had have relations?"

Dean snorted, "What I do is sell my body; there is nothing good about it. The only thing I'm grateful for is our curse prevents me from catching or spreading maladies of my profession."

"Still Dean, I've seen you with men who haven't paid. Handsome, clean men you used for pleasure. I could have that as well."

He reached over and brushed the hair once again off his brother face, "I know you Sam; you would need only one person to love you and fill you up. Fill your heart and your pretty, untouched holes. I'd do it myself but it wouldn't be proper. Besides, I'll find you someone strong that understands your condition and loves you anyway."

Sam snuggled next to Dean once again, "What about you brother, don't you need a mate?"

"I don't know Sammy; I doubt there is anyone to hold my interest. Besides, who would accept a cursed, penniless whore?"

Sam rubbed his tears on Dean's chest and held him tighter, "We have to run again don't we?"

"Yes, we are known to every Hunter now and the fact that we used to be one of their own doesn't matter. I've booked us passage to England and we leave in two days time."

….

Castiel sat on the edge of the tall feather bed and stared out of the window at the sheep grazing in the pasture. The sun was just showing itself and gave promise of a beautiful day. The Inspector dreaded heading back to the city but duty called and now that he had been promoted, Castiel didn't want to be late.

There was a knock on the door and Percy poked his head inside, "Master where shall I store your vestments?"

"Store them in the wardrobe for me."

Percy carried the long black garment inside and went to place it in the wardrobe when Castiel stopped him, "Wait, I want to look at them one last time."

He walked over and while Percy held it the vestments his Master fingered all thirty three buttons down the front of the cassock. Next his hand traveled over the shoulder of the pellegrina and finally the biretta Castiel always thought looked so silly on him.

"Master Novak you must hurry; the carriage is waiting."

Percy snapped him out of his memories, "Damn it Percy stop calling me "Master". It sounds strange. It's almost as if I own you."

The butler looked perturbed, "It was good enough for your father."

"Well I am not my father; call me "Sir" instead."

"Very well Sir."

Castiel grabbed his silk top hat, gloves and walking stick and headed back to his other life.

…..

**Whitechapel**

Benny turned his head on the pillow and watched the pretty boy sleeping beside him. Benny remembered his name was Philip or Paul, something that started with a P. The vampire watched the pulse in his slender, pale neck. Benny forced himself out of bed before his urges got the best of him.

He wasn't one to take advantage of innocents for food, only sex. The well muscled vampire looked out the window at the street below him. He observed the many people to choose from. Benny didn't need to be picky, there were no blood borne illnesses he could pick up or pass to his lovers so any piece of garbage would do.

Benny enjoyed taking out the most corrupted members of society but never ones that were victims of circumstance such as prostitutes who were forced into that way of life by a need to survive.

Paul sat up stretching and yawning, his golden curls awry making him seem even more like an angel. "Good morning Benny."

Benny turned, his sharp, clear blue eyes taking in the slim, pale flesh of his lover. "I think I need to give you another sound fucking."

Paul tossed back the sheet and laid back down, his stiff, young cock in happy agreement with the vampire. Benny was scared to put his mouth anywhere on the boy's body and instead jerked his cock until Paul was crying out for God, Benny and others Benny didn't recognize.

Paul was bent in half and plowed into by the vampires thick, sizeable dick and Benny had him moaning once again as he filled the boy with seed.

Afterward Benny took some coins from a pouch and handed them to Paul, "Here, get yourself some breakfast and a carriage back to your home…you do have a home don't you?"

Paul laughed, "I live with my parents on a fine estate, I don't need your money Benny. I just needed your company and I so enjoyed it. You are a truly perfect specimen of a man."

Paul dropped the coins along with some others added to it and a bill as well, "Take this and buy yourself some new bed linens, when I come back I'd like to sleep in something decent."

Benny was confused, "You think I'm a prostitute? I felt as if I were taking advantage of you!"

Paul bent down and kissed his full mouth, "You popped my cherry and I have the sore rump to prove it. I wanted this badly and I thank you."

With that Paul dressed and left without another word. The encounter gave Benny time to think of how much he would enjoy having a mate of his own; someone that could understand his Vampirism. The young man would have to be pretty, compliant and enjoy his attentions because Benny had a voracious appetite for ass.

Benny pocketed the money and got ready for another long day and night tending his tavern The Drunken Pony.

….

Sam and Dean boarded the S.S. Aurania bound for England and ended up in steerage with scores of other immigrants bunking together. They had never traveled by steamer before and were shocked to learn that people were expected to have their own eating and cooking utensils in addition to bedding. They would be allotted three quarts of water a day per person. Food provisions were given by the stewards.

Dean knew his brother wouldn't be able to handle the conditions; Sam was too rambunctious and big to be comfortable in such a situation not to mention his state of mind. There was only one way to find them better quarters.

Sam's hazel eyes darted around as his breathing picked up, he grasped his brother's arm and pleaded, "Dean help me…the memories of confinement…please."

Dean pressed his lips against Sam's ear so no one else could hear him, "Don't worry I'll take care of it. Sam you have to learn control, we must work on that."

Dean took his hand and the pair went looking for a mark.

Dean didn't have to look far as the mark found him instead.

Sam hung back in the shadows as his brother worked his special form of magic. Dean leaned on the rail watching the lights from the ship cast upon the water. His ass was pushed out for takers and within minutes a well-dressed man almost as tall as Sam but broader built was leaning on the railing as well. He had a heavy beard and moustache. Sam thought he was handsome in a coarse way but there was also an air of danger about him.

Dean was able to shut off the Lycanthrope inside of him but with that came duller senses until he was fully transformed again. Sam was young and in need of training, always on the verge of change which kept his senses keen even in his human form.

Dean felt a hand on his arm and a deep voice rumbled, "Are you selling that fine ass of yours boy?"

"Yes, for the rest of the voyage. My brother and I are in steerage and the conditions are terrible. If you allow us to stay in your cabin for the rest of the trip, feed us decently and give me some spending money I will let you have as much of my ass as you are able to handle."

The man stuck out his hand, "Agreed, my name is Martin and you are…"

"Dean."

"What is your last name?"

"I just go by Dean."

….

Sam paced the deserted deck fighting the urge to go to the cabin and take his brother away from it all. Sam decided he would fight his fear and urges in order to stay in steerage rather than have Dean once again sell himself for their comfort.

A slim man with hawkish features approached Sam and stood at the rail, "Are you selling?"

Sam could sense the man's emotions rolling off him in waves, anger, fear and hatred which alerted him to danger.

A blade briefly caught the moonlight as the man swung for Sam's neck but caught the tender skin over the collar bone instead. Sam stifled the cry in his throat as his flesh burned then darkened where the sliver had slashed him.

Sam ran with the man in hot pursuit but managed to give him the slip briefly as he vanished into the maze of first class cabins.

The Hunter whispered loudly, "You can't get away now Sam Winchester. Come out so I can kill you and collect my reward." A lanky russet wolf turned a corner and padded quietly up behind the hunter.

…..

Inside Dean had stripped but Martin stayed clothed. "Why don't you relax on the bed, Dean."

He did as he was told glancing over to the roll of bills waiting for him on the nightstand.

"I have particular things that I enjoy Dean, I like my young men tied up while I fuck them."

Dean panicked and tried to sit up but Martin pushed him back down and drew a silver knife from a sheath beneath his coat. He pulled out a pair of shackles and dropped them next to Dean, "Put them on doggie and then I won't have to shove this silver knife right up that lovely ass of yours."

Dean never lost eye contact with Martin while he secured a shackle on of his own wrists. He swung the loose cuff catching the Hunter in the jaw and knocking him to the floor.

Dean pressed a bare foot against the man's chest, "Who are you, why are you on this ship?" Martins answer was a knife stabbed into Dean's thigh, he howled in pain as he dropped to the floor clasping a hand over the deep, burning wound.

The Hunter took the opportunity to scramble toward the chest of drawers for his gun but never reached his goal. A thickly muscled smoke colored wolf slammed him to the floor. The beast clamped down on his windpipe crushing then tearing until the teeth reached his spine.

With a mighty twist the wolf snapped off the Hunter's head then lifted his leg and pissed on the body for good measure.

….

The russet wolf stared down at the corpse feeling the urge to feed but instinctively knew that would be a very bad idea. When Sam emerged, the bloody, naked young giant dragged the body to the deck and tossed the Hunter over the rail then went to find his brother.

….

Dean was thrilled to see his brother come through the cabin door. Without words the pair knew what to do working quickly to dump the second Hunter, rug and all over the side and thanked their lucky stars they weren't spotted. Two big, naked, blood coated men wandering the deck in the middle of the night wouldn't have gone over well at all.

They raided a supply closet for items to clean Sam's kill site first, working feverishly until there was only a slight stain to the polished wood. Next was the pool of blood in the cabin, again leaving a stain. Dean covered it with a rug from beside the bed.

By the time it was all done dawn was breaking and the Winchesters were exhausted. They locked and barred the cabin door, cured up on the bed together and slept much of the day away.

…

Sam and Dean managed to find clothing that fit them from the two dead Hunters. The large one had pants that worked for Sam although the waist was much too big so he cinched a belt tightly and covered it all with an oversized jacket. Dean's clothes were a bit snug but Sam commented on how nicely the trousers accentuated his ass making Dean feel more at ease.

They packed the clothing they liked and dumped their rags overboard. There were toiletries, cash, identification, and weapons. The brothers would have a better start to their new life than expected.

….

Sam and Dean stood on deck that morning watching their new home come into view, "Dean it's big like New York, there must be Hunters there. If I'm captured I'll take drastic measures, I will not be caged again." He clasped his brother's hand for comfort, "I'm broken inside Dean."

Dean grabbed him by the back of the neck roughly, "Listen to me; you will never harm yourself Sam…never. You won't be caged and neither will I. There is nothing broken inside of you so stop talking foolish do you hear me?"

Sam bowed his head, "I'm sorry Dean…I suppose I'm scared."

Dean lovingly tucked a lock of hair behind his brothers ear, "Don't be scared Sammy, I'll never let harm come to you again. Maybe in this new place we can expand our pack. I'll find you a fine mate and who knows, maybe I'll find one for myself."

Sam looked at his brother with hope for the first time since they boarded, "Do you really think so Dean?"

He lovingly squeezed his big, little brother's face, "Of course Sam, I feel it in my heart. Cursed or not, we are deserving of good things in this life, I am sure of it."

…

**Port of London**

The Winchester brothers stood among the throngs of people. Dean was trying to decide their next step and the Hunters had left them little money. It needed to stretch until the brothers were established. Dean had a feeling there would be no room in a sweet old lady's house in their future.

He stopped a sailor walking by with another crew member, "Excuse me, we are new here. Are there any cheap accommodations nearby?"

The two men looked at the bedraggled duo and both snickered. The chubby one named Ned leered at Dean and asked if he was selling.

Dean shoved him back, "Not now, first we need a room."

The rangy sailor with the scar down his cheek who went by the name "Poppy" decided to be of some help but with ulterior motives, "Well if you earn a living on your back pretty yank then head to Whitechapel. My mate and I are rooming at the Drunken Pony; you're welcome to follow us if you like."

Dean felt for the pistol under his ill fitting coat, "Alright, but if you try anything it won't end well for either of you."

The sailors laughed at them again and then began shoving their way through the crowd with Sam and Dean right behind them.

TBC

**A/N**- Steerage (or Tween Decks) and Third Class was the default choice of many immigrants from the 1850s through the 1930s. Conditions varied by steamship line and was likely to be fairly harsh. Early steerage often housed hundreds of immigrants in one large room.


	2. Meeting the Mate

As the carriage jostled along bringing Castiel ever closer to his new position as an Inspector for the Metropolitan Police in London, he had time to reflect on his past and what brought him to this point at age thirty one.

When Castiel was sixteen his father Calvin, who at the time was a Detective for Scotland Yard, informed his youngest son that he would be joining the seminary one day. After Calvin's eldest son Constantine was shot and killed in the line of duty, Calvin feared for the son he had left and thought the life of a priest would be safe and honorable.

Castiel tried to be the dutiful son but sending him to study and pray with other young men only made his confusion and pain all the deeper.

His desire for male flesh was strong but his will to stay chaste drove him to near insanity. One fateful night he gave in and met up with a handsome novice. Castiel remembered him fondly, it was the emerald eyes that struck him first and the rest of the young man's beauty came second.

Their meeting took place under the trellised path covered in briar roses. A fitting place to be sure. Flowers mixed with thorns were a dangerous lure much like his meeting with Richard.

Castiel could still feel the young man's warm lips kissing the most forbidden places on his body and how stiff and full of need he felt in those brief moments before they were discovered. Castiel took the blame telling his superiors that he was the enticer. It didn't matter, the life wasn't for him but for Richard it was all that he had.

He went back to his father's country estate and played the part of the shame filled failure but inside Castiel was happy to be free of the constraints of the seminary. Still he vowed to never love another; the pain was too much to bear.

He followed in the footsteps of his father and deceased brother, quickly climbing the ladder to the position he was in right now. The sky was the limit for such a clever young man and Calvin saw there was no stopping Castiel. He became his sons biggest supporter right up until the day he died.

Castiel woke to knocking on the carriage door, "Oy, you back there wake up."

He looked out at the driver and grumbled, "No need to be rude." Castiel put on his top hat, grabbed his walking stick and left the carriage. He paid the man and headed with a quick step toward the imposing building.

Castiel reported for duty to Chief Inspector Leeds. There was jealousy among those of a lower rank at the country gentleman being promoted at his relatively tender age. Behind his back Castiel was referred to as "The Priest" but to his face they addressed him as Inspector Novak.

His strong suit was his knowledge of crime in the East End. Castiel worked at the Whitechapel Division, he knew how soul crushing it was for the people that lived there among the filth and poverty. Good people trying to survive in the direst of circumstances among the lowest and most dangerous criminals.

Leeds gestured to a chair and Castiel sat, removing his top hat and gloves. "Good day to you Castiel …may I call you by your first name?"

Castiel nervously squeezed the brim of his hat as he tried to appear calm, "Yes Chief Inspector that would be fine."

The rosy cheeked man shifted his bulk in the creaky office chair and smiled at the prim, elegant man sitting across from him, "You may call me Phillip but only when we are the only ones in the room. I don't know if you remember me Castiel but I was a friend of your fathers."

Castiel cocked his head and frowned as he tried to recall Leeds as one of his father's friends. "I'm sorry I don't remember you."

Leeds voice softened for a moment as he thought back to the one time he met the boy, "You were only five and it was at Elizabeth's funeral…what a brave little man you were. So strong after losing your mother, she was a wonderful woman." He patted his belly and chuckled, "Of course I had a thick head of hair and was in much better shape back then."

Castiels calm exterior never cracked, "Yes from what I remember she was wonderful. Sir have I received this promotion based on your friendship with my father?"

"Heavens no, you are said to be one of the brightest young men that we have. Your ability to solve the most perplexing crimes partnered with your extensive knowledge on the population of East London makes you an invaluable asset to our department."

"Very well then Phillip, I accept the position. I ask for no special treatment." He shifted his gaze to a painting of an angel on the wall, "I know that the other men call me "The Priest" behind my back."

"And that bothers you?"

"I feel my past is none of their concern."

Phillip sighed, "There are rumors as to why you left the seminary…something about a dalliance with a young man. I myself don't judge such things, I agree, it is no one's concern but yours."

They shook hands and Castiel left feeling much better about his new position. He went to settle into the new home he was renting before sinking his teeth into a case.

…

By the time they reached the Drunken Pony the sailors as well as Sam and Dean were exhausted and starving. The sailors invited them for a drink once inside but they thanked the pair for the help and went to find themselves a table near the fire.

Benny was setting up tankards for the bar maid when he spotted the two attractive strangers enter his tavern. His eyes traveled over Dean first and though Benny found him handsome it was the statuesque boy that caught his attention.

Mariette noticed the intensity in her employers eyes, "Which one Benny?"

The vampire flicked his eyes toward her then back to Sam, "The very tall one, he is breathtaking."

She shook her finger at Benny, "He is too young for you, just a boy." She looked back over to Sam and shook her head, "The lad looks so sweet and innocent."

Benny headed straight over leaving Mariette to tend the bar.

…

Sam looked around the tavern with curiosity. If Dean hadn't been with him he would have felt anxious but the brothers always protected each other so he felt he had nothing to fear.

The tavern had a colorful selection of humans; among them were several prostitutes but none of them male. Dean felt he could earn quite a bit as a novelty, he was prettier than the others and handsome as well plus Dean had all his teeth and they were white and even.

"Dean may I have a drink?"

"Cider, perhaps" Dean replied. Looking around he reconsidered. "Maybe you should just stick to water."

Sam folded his arms and glared at his brother, "I am sixteen and you allowed me to drink before."

"Sam I need you in control and beer isn't going to help that any."

A sturdily built man with strong features and sparkling blue eyes braced his hands on the table and smiled at them both, "Good evening gentlemen. I've not seen you two around here before." He straightened up and stuck out his hand to the one that looked older and shook hands with Dean, "My name is Benjamin Lafitte but my friends call me Benny."

Dean narrowed his eyes and answered in a brusque tone, "I'm not your friend." Benny knew that Dean would be the one to win over in order to speak with the shy boy across from him, "Not yet but I have a good feeling we will be. I am the owner of this tavern and rooming house."

The allowed Dean to relax, "My name is Dean, forgive my impertinence I thought you were a robber or rapist."

Sam gasped, "Dean how rude."

Benny gave a deep, soft laugh and turned his attention to Sam, "Its fine, I don't have refined features and maybe I have that look about me." He took Sam's hand and instead of shaking it he kissed it and rubbed his thumb briefly on the boy's palm, "I am a gentleman for the most part."

Sam blushed from the attention, he lowered his eyes but his smile let Benny know he was pleased, "My name is Sam and Dean is my brother."

Benny sat next to him, "Well Sam you should smile more often. Those are heartbreaking dimples on your face."

Dean cleared his throat loudly and Benny stopped his flirting. "We want a room and two bowls of stew or whatever you have to eat. We aren't picky Benny."

….

Sam watched Benny work the room speaking to regulars and having a laugh. "Dean he's very handsome in his own way. Do you think he likes me?"

Dean dropped his spoon back into the bowl of savory lamb stew, "Sam stop thinking about getting your asshole filled with cock. Yes he was obviously flirting with you and why not? You are young, fine looking and reek of virginity."

Sam dug into his food barely tasting it, he was angry that Dean thought that was all he had on his mind. It was more than intercourse; it was also the feeling of security you only get from a proper mate he desired."

Sam was more than willing to give himself to a man that could fill all the empty places inside of him. He wanted to have an Alpha to train, love and care for him as his brother did. He worried someday Dean would find a partner and he would be knocked down a peg in the order.

….

Castiel held the door as the men moved his travel trunk and bags inside. The place was small but filled his requirements for privacy and quiet. It was within walking distance of a lovely park far from the overcrowding and stench of a heavily populated area. He would need to travel for his work but that was a small price to pay for peace of mind.

His study was the first place he arranged. He set up his Remington typewriter and paper, filled the small filing cabinet with folders of previous cases. Murder was his specialty; the Inspector had a knack for spotting darkness in the human soul.

Several hours later he felt a rumble in his belly and went to the kitchen where the well stocked larder gave him many choices. Castiel opted for tea and pastries.

He sat by the fire that evening feeling lonely. At his country estate there were at least servants and the animals to keep him company. He missed riding as well but his love for detecting meant sacrifice, something Castiel was very good at.

He didn't need the money, he was left very well off but a man had to have purpose to his life and Castiel was much too curious to sit around writing about crime, he needed to solve it firsthand.

Castiel stared at the empty wingback across from him and wondered if someday there would be someone to fill it. A man that would look at him and see he was someone that desired friendship and love and would fulfill his modest needs.

Most nights he handled his prick with a well oiled hand. Lately Castiel found himself forcing a finger inside his virgin hole pretending it was the cock of a lover but no finger could replace what he truly wanted.

…..

Sam and Dean carried their belongings to their room. It had a small fireplace, a large bed that was still too small for the two of them, a chamber pot and a pitcher and basin with which to wash themselves.

It was a far cry from their living quarters in New York but sacrifices had to be made to start over fresh. Dean lit the oil lamp on the dresser, "Not bad, I think this will be fine, don't you Sam?"

Sam was still distracted, his body hummed with energy and he wanted to see the blue eyed man called Benny again. Another part of him wanted to change and run through the streets but he kept himself in check.

"What Dean…I'm sorry I was thinking."

Dean looked at his brother who had confusion and need written all over his face. "Are you wanting to go back down to the tavern?"

Sam scuffed his boot over the wooden floor with his head lowered, "Yes, I want to talk to the interesting owner again. I promise I'll be good and come back soon. Do I have your permission?"

Dean couldn't shelter Sam forever so he choked back his warnings and allowed Sam to go with conditions. He must be back at a reasonable time and if he feels as if a change is coming he must go immediately back to Dean.

….

Benny looked at his pocket watch and began shooing people out. Mariette helped the cook close the kitchen and bolted the door when the last person left. Sam crept down the stairs and stood at the entrance between the rooms to the tavern below. He watched the intriguing man for a moment and then headed toward him.

Benny looked up with surprise to see Sam standing in front of him "Is the room alright, do you need anything?"

Sam had never approached a male this way before and all his courage left him, he turned to go back but Benny caught his arm. "Stay Sam, I'll be done in a bit. Would you care for a drink?"

Sam's face lit up, "Yes that would nice."

Benny left and came back with a mug of beer. Sam smiled at him and gladly took the mug, "Dean only allows me beer on occasion. I tell him I'm sixteen and old enough to drink when I please but sometimes he treats me like a child."

Benny raised his brow, "I hope he doesn't disapprove of my giving you a drink."

Sam downed the beer and asked for another, Benny filled his mug, "Only two, your brother looks the angry type." Sam drank that one down much too fast and when he set down the mug he was sporting a foamy moustache.

Benny slid closer to him on the bench until he felt the warm breath from the boy on his face. He leaned in running his tongue over the foam then kissing Sam softly for just a moment. When Benny broke the intimate contact Sam had his eyes closed waiting for more. When another kiss didn't come he opened his eyes looking confused.

"Don't you want to kiss me some more Benny?"

He cupped Sam's cheek with a rough hand, "Oh yes I do indeed but I feel your innocence and I want to take my time."

Sam was trembling all over; he felt the animal need rise inside of him and feared he would turn. "No one has ever kissed me before…well Dean has but he's my brother so it doesn't count."

"Go to bed now Sam, we can try another kiss tomorrow."

He grinned at the vampire, "And the night after that?"

Benny gave a lusty growl, "You are a cheeky thing Sam. Go back to bed before I give you more than you can handle."

Sam quickly kissed his stubbly cheek; "Now I kissed you." He ran back upstairs.

….

Sam flopped on the bed waking up Dean, "Hey I was sleeping."

"Dean something exciting just happened!"

Dean knew Sam wouldn't be quiet until he inquired about this exciting event, "What?"

"Benny gave me a sweet kiss, and then I kissed his cheek."

Dean covered his head with the threadbare quilt, "Go to sleep, I'll talk to you about that in the morning."

….

Castiel stood at his window staring up at the full moon. It made him feel even lonelier than usual that night. _"A moon this lovely should be shared with someone very special."_

….

An evil was heading toward Whitechapel the likes of which the population had never seen before.

A black hearted soul with a head filled with hellish thoughts and desires. Jack would make them suffer; it was what the whores deserved.

TBC

**A/N- **In Victorian England, London's East End was a teeming slum occupied by nearly a million of the city's poorest citizens. Many were forced to resort to prostitution, and in 1888 there were estimated to be more than 1,000 prostitutes in Whitechapel.


	3. The Broken Wolf

Dean woke up to the sounds of the congested street below already bursting with activity. He groaned and pulled the quilt tighter over his head, "Sam, don't open the curtains I need to sleep longer if I'm working later on."

Sam was washing his armpits and crotch with a wet rag and then brushed his teeth with a boars bristle brush and tooth powder. Dean had his own brush as well. They were a luxury and quite expensive but Dean insisted on clean teeth and Sam was happy to comply.

He fingered combed his hair and headed for the door when his brother called out to him, "Sam we have to talk."

He turned and went back to be scolded by his brother, "Alright Dean, go on and tell me how foolish I was to let Benny kiss me."

Dean wiggled closer to Sam, "Let me talk to Benny and get to know him. I'll decide if he's good enough for my baby brother."

That gave Sam some hope, he knew without Dean's permission there would be no mating with Benny or anyone else. "Could I go see Benny now? Maybe I can find work here Dean and then I could support us. You could stop selling yourself; I hate those men hurting you. It makes you sad I can tell."

Dean rolled toward the wall thus ending the conversation, "Tell Benny I will talk to him tonight."

"Dean may I see him now?"

"Yes."

Sam broke into a smile as he checked his messy waves again in the mirror. Sam was making little happy growling sounds and never realized he was doing it.

Dean thought it was sweet and he hoped Benny proved worthy to court his brother but Dean worried about the handsome, burly man finding out about their lycanthropy. Humans couldn't understand the condition; all they saw were monsters and Dean had no reason to believe Benny could overlook that in Sam.

…

Castiel faced the morning with a more positive outlook but then the sunshine always cheered him up. He took advantage of the free day before he began his work tomorrow.

The Inspector strolled through the park until he found an open bench and sat near the pond to watch the swans. Castiel heard a woman scream, "Help he took my purse!"

He sprung into action and immediately spotted a man sprinting by carrying a ladies handbag. Castiel took chase with cane in hand and launched it with precision; it twirled through the air smacking the robber with the large silver wolfs head handle.

Castiel hurried over and thumped the man soundly again with the head of the cane then took the purse away. He handed it back to the grateful woman and received a kiss on the cheek. A crowd gathered to see the heroic man; a policeman showed up on his tour of the park and secured the robber.

"Fine work for a civilian."

The Inspector bristled, "I am Inspector Novak, I am not a civilian."

The officer apologized immediately, "Sir I'm glad you're on our side, who would have thought you could catch a man this way, genius!"

A slight young man with a note pad and pencil was quickly writing down every detail. Timothy Burrs was a writer for the Daily London News and thought the Inspector would make for a good story.

….

The next morning at the Boars Head, a small local eatery in Whitechapel, sat a man drinking tea and reading the newspaper article with great interest. His eyes scanned the paper for a rendering of this incredible Inspector Novak but there was none. The article spoke of the thwarted robbery and the Inspectors exemplary record on solving cases.

Jack felt admiration for this man, after all Inspector Novak seemed as good if not an even better a hunter as he was.

In a world full of sheep they were the wolves culling the sick and unworthy from rest.

…

Sam stood in the doorway watching Benny prepare for the day. The man moved quickly around the tiny kitchen driving the cook mad. Petra tried to shove him out but Benny was built like a brick and was as strong as an ox; there was no moving him.

The feisty dark haired little woman smacked him with a wooden spoon, "Go now, I can't work with you bothering me."

Benny acted as if a mosquito was irritating him, "Do we have enough pork and veg soup for the night?"

Petra noticed Sam and waved her spoon toward him, "Look there, a pretty thing is watching you. Go play now. I know how you like a sweet boy."

Sam frowned at that and walked away.

Benny went after him and grabbed Sam's arm, "Where are you going?"

"I suppose there have been many sweet boys you've played with. I should have guessed with the way that you look."

"The way I look…what does that mean?"

Sam huffed, "A big horny beast looking for the next conquest."

Benny laughed, "I am a big horny beast but you don't know me Sam. I'm more than I appear. If you knew everything I doubt you would want me anyway."

Sam sat down at a table and buried his head in his arms, "I am also more than I appear." The vampire brushed his hand over the boy's silky mane and then left coming back a few minutes later with a bouquet of posies, "These are for you."

Sam lifted his head, smelling the flowers before he ever saw them. He took the offering and pressed them to his nose, "Thank you, I've never gotten flowers in my whole life."

Benny laughed inside not wanting to embarrass Sam. He thought that Sam's whole life came to sixteen years and he didn't have much to base experiences on. "Well I think someone as sweet and pretty as you are should have flowers all the time."

The vampire got the response he wanted. Sam's cheeks turned pink and he smiled at Benny. "Sam, would you care to spend more time with me, only if it's alright with Dean of course."

"Dean wants to talk to you this evening Benny. He needs to know you better before he truly will trust you with me." Sam looked around and then leaned over the table and gave Benny a peck on the lips. He ran back upstairs leaving Benny bewildered but wanting more.

…

Sam arranged the posies in mug by the basin then stripped down. He lay next to Dean trying not to wake his brother up. Dean mumbled in his sleep then began snoring softly again.

Sam began to masturbate. The boy tugged viciously trying to force the orgasm just so he could have another. Soon a stream shot out over his long, slim torso. He immediately began stroking again.

Dean hid under the quilt, "Sam, I'm trying to sleep; couldn't you wait?" He heard his brother groan Benny's name as the mattress shifted. Sam lifted his hips then dropped them hard almost shoving Dean to the floor.

Dean got up wrapping the quilt around him. He watched the pretty boy twist and arch as the whimper turned to a growl and semen sprayed out in droplets over his flushed, tender young skin.

Dean gave up and got dressed, "I'm going to talk to him right now and get this over with. I want to know what happened this morning that has you so heated."

Sam slowly opened his eyes and pointed to the posies, "He gave me flowers." Dean hopped around pulling on a boot, "That's it…flowers? My lord, what happens when he gives you sweets or jewelry?!"

Sam trailed his long fingers through the puddle on his belly licking the slippery treat off them with a practiced tongue, "Then I suppose I shall explode."

….

Benny was in his element, giving orders to his small staff in a firm voice filled with honey. His accent was pleasing to both men and women and demands sounded like requests garnering him the best results.

Dean sat at a table watching the muscular man moving swiftly; lifting barrels that Dean thought an average human couldn't possibly lift alone. Benny was dressed in plain brown trousers and a dark blue work shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbows. He had on leather boots and suspenders which Dean thought looked quite good on him.

Now he knew why Sam was so smitten, Benny was a fine specimen. His bright blue eyes sparkled as he joked with Lars his right hand man. The bent, thin old man laughed as he wiped down the bar top. Lars pointed toward Dean and Benny seemed to notice him for the first time.

He went in the kitchen and came out with a teapot and cups setting the tray in front of Dean then sat down. "Did you sleep well?"

Dean poured for them as he answered, "Fine until my brother began masturbating." Dean wasn't one to mince words, "What exactly happened down here?"

Benny tried not to smile and anger Dean even more, "I gave Sam some posies then he gave me a dry little kiss and ran upstairs like his ass was on fire. I was a gentleman."

Dean's voice dropped even deeper, "You kissed him already. I will tell you something; we had to leave our own country and ended up in this shithole and I end up prostituting myself all over again. I do this for Sam; everything I do is for my little brother. Damned if I will let some horny Frenchman seduce him and break his tender heart. Sam is physically strong but mentally fragile because of…well, many things. If you hurt him I will kill you."

Benny held the delicate cup in his large hands and stared into the liquid as if the mysteries of the world were contained inside. He took in all that Dean had to say and tempered his answer accordingly.

"I am from America just as you are; my sister and I were run out of Louisiana and I lost everything I had. Now I'm stuck here. Why I left is no one's concern but my own Dean just as it is for you and Sam. I came for a fresh start also. It's difficult Dean; I miss my Cajun roots."

Dean stared at him over the cup as he sipped, "That is your accent then? I've never been to Louisiana."

"Yes. Dean I want us to be friends. Maybe not immediately as we need to know each other better but someday when you trust me and I trust you. I am very attracted to Sam, I want him badly. There is something special about him; he seems wild but so innocent. I feel Sam is an old soul and there is so much more to him than meets the eye."

Dean snarled, "You want to fuck a virgin admit it. My brother is beautiful and childlike, I have to watch him all the time and it's not easy. Since he turned sixteen his urges make him difficult to handle but I will keep him safe at all costs."

Benny gave Dean an easy smile, "I do want to fuck him but I won't. If I want a virgin I'll have one, if I want a fuck I will have it. Dean I can have pretty things all the time…for free, mind you." Benny looked around the tavern, "It's a lonely life I lead here and I think it would be nice to wake up next to my mate and not just a fuck. I can't promise what will happen in the end but if you give permission I want to properly court your brother and see where Sam and I go."

Dean grabbed the vampire's wrist and squeezed with a strength that shocked Benny, he was actually hurting him.

"I give permission but if anything happens to my Sammy there will be literal Hell to pay do you hear me? You won't survive my anger; my brother is all I have left. You don't dare deflower him without my permission and that will not happen if I find you unworthy as a mate. In the mean time you can spend time with Sam, make him happy and keep him safe."

He let go of Benny's wrist and extended his hand, "Do you agree?"

The vampire accepted the terms and shook Dean's hand, "I will treat Sam like a tender young rosebud and slowly coax him open."

Dean squeezed his hand hard trying to cause pain, "Poor choice of words Benny."

Benny squeezed back just as hard, "I will be a gentleman I promise."

Dean stood to leave, "Remember, his rosebud is off limits until I say so. Sam is going to try his best to make you go further but you have to be the adult and keep my brother pure."

…..

Castiel had dressed down in clothing appropriate for the task at hand. He had been called in to investigate the murders of Emma Elizabeth Smith and Martha Tabram, both prostitutes.

While Castiel felt that Emma's murder was gang related he felt that Martha's murder was something quite different. He worried there was a new type of killer on the loose but he kept his thoughts to himself. The only way to find out was good old fashioned detective work.

Castiel reported to Leeds first and the red faced man laughed at his attire, "Really Cas what are you wearing? You look as if you're going to work at the docks!"

He looked down at his clothing and frowned, "What do you expect me to wear, a top hat and tails? I think I would stand out, besides I have my pistol and knife as well as my plain walking stick."

Leeds nodded, "You are correct of course. Have you seen the paper? There is an article on the robbery you thwarted with your mighty stick as well as a little background on you." He handed the paper to Castiel; the Inspector scanned the words quickly as his frown became ever deeper.

"I am a private person; no one has the right to write an article about me!"

Leeds clapped him on the back as he guided the young man toward the door, "Get used it my boy. You are a beacon of justice in a dark and dangerous world. Be proud Castiel, I know your father would. Where are you heading next?"

The Inspector twisted the newspaper in his hands until it tore, "The Drunken Pony, it's filled with people of base character much like all the other establishments there. I have to start somewhere."

…

Dean weaved his way through the early crowd showing off his body in snug trousers from the dead Hunter and also a loose white shirt that fell off one shoulder. There was plenty of interest in Dean, he was much better looking than the other young men selling their assets and prettier than any woman there. The twenty year old smiled and flirted, taking offers and waiting to settle on the best one.

Sam sat on a stool behind the bar watching Benny and then Dean like a hawk. He felt possessive of both. Sam hated his brother selling his body but there were no other options.

Benny could see the distress on Sam's face, "Don't worry, Dean can handle himself Sam." Sam hopped off the stool and wrapped his arms around the vampire; Benny could feel the boy's erection pressing hard against his thigh.

"Sam, I have permission to court you but that's all."

Mariette slapped Sam on the ass and spoke in a strange language like Benny then she scolded him in English, "Go away boy we have work to do." When Sam stepped back from Benny, Mariette poked his cock with her finger, "Go to your room at take care of that swelling."

Sam scampered away, mortified at her touching him and being so crass.

Benny rolled his eyes are her, "You have scarred the child Mariette, you speak like a man."

She winked at him, "I speak like you dear brother."

…

Castiel entered the Drunken Pony and took a chair in the corner, Mariette took his order for beer and left.

The Inspector watched the crowd looking for potential victims and spotted a young man that looked fresh. The other prostitutes were worn and beaten down by their profession but this one seemed different. His bright smile, innocent face and beauty filled the dour place with light. Although Castiel couldn't see him closely he sensed the boy was special.

Dean had gotten a fair sum from a local brute called "Plug", his real name had been lost long ago. Plug was brown as berry and near turned to leather from working outdoors, he was loud, big and mean. Of course Dean didn't realize how truly cruel he was. Benny would have warned him if he had noticed but the vampire had a business to run and wasn't in the market to play nursemaid or mother.

Dean swallowed his pride and followed Plug out the door.

Castiel noticed this as well, he took the time to finish his beer not wanting to appear as a stalker. Most of the prostitutes took their fucks where they could and never traveled far from the tavern they staked out for the night.

Finally the Inspector got up and headed out to find the beauty and the beast.

TBC


	4. The Savior

Benny was down in the cellar where the barrels were stored. He heard cautious footsteps then Sam calling softly, "Benny may I come down?"

He hesitated before answering, remembering his conversation with Dean. "Sam it's dangerous down here. Go back upstairs."

Sam didn't listen; he came the rest of the way down and hurried right up to Benny hugging him tightly. "Benny, kiss me, you promised."

Benny bent Sam backward over a roughhewn table and kissed him deeply, tongue probing the boy's mouth as Sam eagerly twined his with Benny's. It was abruptly ended by Benny when he felt long fingers stroking his cock through the fabric of his trousers.

"Sam no, I talked to your brother and we have a gentleman's agreement. I'm allowed to court you but we can't do anything until Dean gives permission. Maybe tomorrow we could leave Whitechapel and go to lunch."

Sam looked down at the ill fitting shirt he was wearing and shook his head, "No, I don't belong in a nice place." He realized what he had just said, "Oh Benny I didn't mean…"

Benny gave a soft laugh, "It's alright Sam, I know my establishment is much better than most for Whitechapel but I'll never host royalty now will I?"

Sam wasn't sure how to answer so Benny kissed him again then took his hand, "I have a business to run. Sam you asked if I had work for you, how would you like to help Petra in the kitchen? She's a bit arthritic and would enjoy your nimble fingers peeling vegetables for her."

Sam lit up brighter than the candle on the wall behind him, "Really? What would I earn?"

"I would allow you and Dean free meals."

Sam threw his arms around him, "Thank you Benny."

…..

Dean leaned against the wall of the Drunken Pony, "What do you want, a fuck or a suck?" Plug grabbed Dean's face roughly, "I want to fuck that sweet bum you have stuffed in those pants, drop 'em now whore."

Dean wished he could have turned and then ripped the bastards face off but survival meant not drawing attention to himself. He tugging down his trousers and turned to the wall bracing for the assault. Dean felt Plugs dirty hands spread his ass open and spit hit his entrance.

The man reeked of unwashed clothing and body odor, a sour and gag inducing combination. Dean's keen sense of smell wasn't welcome at the moment but he thought of Sam and what the money would provide for him.

Plug centered his cock and rammed his way inside, he began fucking Dean so hard his body hit the wall with each thrust. Tears streamed down Deans face from the pain but he stayed quiet knowing it was better never to draw attention.

Some men were ashamed of their penchant for ass instead of pussy and Plug was one of those men. The solution was to punish the other male for enticing them and that was exactly what he did. As Plug shot his filth into Dean he slammed the prostitutes head against the brick, "You fucking bitch take that!"

Dean cried out as he crumpled to the garbage strewn ground, he took a boot to the ribs and that was when the wolf tried to break free. Even if Dean didn't will it that part of him would defend them at all costs, it was a built in safety mechanism.

He heard a thump and a body fall to the ground behind him, when Dean looked up there was a man in the shadows holding out his hand. A deep, gentle voice came from the darkness, "Are you badly hurt?"

Dean looked over at Plug lying in a dirty puddle of rainwater then back to the hand offered him, "I...I'm not sure."

There was a sigh and before he knew it someone was pulling him to his feet. "Either you are injured or not." Dean was yanked out of the alley and back inside the Drunken Pony. He was still dazed and allowed the stranger to pull him through the crowd to the stairs leading to the rooms for rent.

The stranger said, "Go on, show me which is yours." Dean clutched his ribs with one hand and held up his torn pants with the other. The stranger followed behind him and when Dean unlocked the door he came inside.

Dean was sure that another beating was coming, "Do you want to hit me as well?"

A lamp was lit and a soft glow filled the room, "Why do you enjoy being struck like a cur?"

"No I do not enjoy being struck."

Dean turned and finally got a look at him, the stranger was shorter than he was by a few inches, handsome and very serious looking. He stepped closer and saw the flared nostrils, tight lips and pretty blue eyes that Dean imagined would be even prettier in the sunlight. He seemed very fit and even with the poor clothing he held himself with an air of dignity.

A trickle of blood dripped into Dean's thick sweep of eyelashes, Castiel pulled a clean white handkerchief from his pocket and pressed it to the head wound, "Apply pressure and don't stop." He guided Dean toward the bed to sit but he pulled away stumbling to the floor.

"No I'm disgusting; I don't want Sam sleeping in my filth."

Castiel knelt beside him and in the glow from the lamp he got a closer look at his damsel in distress. Even with his face covered in blood and grime his big green eyes shone through. The most beautiful eyes Castiel had ever seen, there were many things inside the pools of emerald such as a world weariness that a boy his age shouldn't have and underneath that was something exciting, dark and enticing.

He pulled out another handkerchief, spit on it and wiped a smear of soot off the boys face. A constellation of freckles appeared much to his delight, he adored freckles. All of that combined with the plush lips, fine features and pretty, white teeth made Castiels heart beat quickly. This strange creature was stunning and the Inspector would never forget him.

"What is your name?"

"Dean…do you carry a huge stock of white hankies in all your pockets?"

Castiel snapped out of his dream, "No I don't but a man should always have several on his person at all times. Dean you need to bathe thoroughly, inside and out. That beast that harmed you looked as if he carried sickness with him and I can't afford you getting an infection."

Dean smiled despite his split lip, "You can't afford it…why?"

Castiel stood, "I have to go I'm working. Is there someone I can send to your room to help bathe you and tend your injuries?"

"Sam, he should be in the tavern. He's very tall, young, slender and handsome."

Castiels blue eyes glanced to the bed then back to Dean, "Fine I'll find Sam."

…..

Benny stuck his head in the kitchen where Sam was busy scrubbing a large kettle, "Sam there's a man out here that says you need to tend to your brother."

Sam dropped everything and hurried out, Castiel stopped him before he bolted for the stairs but it wasn't easy. Sam almost dragged the much smaller man along with him.

"You are Sam?"

"Yes what happened?"

"Your brother was raped and beaten by a man called Plug. He needs his wounds tended to and a thorough scrubbing. From the looks of it I doubt you can afford a doctor." Castiel pulled out a coin purse and took out a bill pressing it in Sam's hand. He turned and left without another word.

Benny had silently stepped up behind Sam and grasped his shoulders, "Did he say Plug hurt your brother?"

Sam looked back with tears in his eyes, "Yes, I have to go and help Dean." Benny watched Sam run up the stairs. He hated Plug, was falling for Sam and respected his brother. Benny decided this week was a good time to go hunting; he had been feeling a bit peckish anyway.

…

Castiel stalked down the garbage strewn street lost in his own thoughts. He felt a fool for the emotions that welled up inside of him when he saw Dean's beautiful face. Emotions that he thought were long dead. Castiel couldn't compete with his lover Sam. He never bothered to ask who Sam was exactly. The pair shared a bed and looked nothing alike; the Inspector was going on emotion instead of facts. Something he rarely did.

"_Sam is younger, taller, vibrant and handsome, everything I'm not. Why would I think Dean would be alone? Prostitute or not, someone that looks like an angel would have a lover the same. Not someone short, dark, dull and strange as I am. Castiel you are a misfit in this world."_

A group of men walked past him and Castiel, lost in his thoughts, accidently bumped one with his shoulder. He mumbled "sorry" and kept going until the man he hit yelled to him, "Little man get back here and apologize properly."

Castiel was in no mood, he turned and snarled, "I said I was sorry now fuck off."

His two friends snickered and one goaded him on, "Well you better fuck off Jim, the little bugger said so."

Jim headed right for Castiel with big ham fists balled up spoiling for a fight. Castiel marched up to him and punched the ruffian right in the nose; blood spurted between his fingers as he staggered backward. "You son of a…"

Castiel pointed the head of his walking stick at Jim and gave him a warning, "If you say "bitch" you are referring to my mother and for that I will take your balls."

Jim's friends stopped their laughing and the three tried to judge if indeed the smaller man could take their balls. They all decided that yes, perhaps he could. They left after throwing a few half hearted insults.

….

Sam had heated buckets of water and carried them to a room off the kitchen where a big tub held Dean. Sam had already scrubbed him once while Dean protested being treated like a child. When Sam left to get more water Dean busied himself trying to scrub his blood from the stranger's two handkerchiefs.

He noticed a monogram on each, C.J.N., Dean recalled how handsome his hero was. He was strong, brave and capable, despite the man's slight stature Dean sensed he was an alpha, the one that could make Dean his happy bitch.

Dean played at the role of leader for Sam's sake but in his heart he was like Sam. Wanting someone to take care of him, and in return he would give every shred of his being, both man and wolf. The right man would own every inch of Dean Winchester.

Sam snatched away one of the stained handkerchiefs, "Did that odd, handsome man give you this?"

Dean looked up at his brother wide eyed. Sam thought Dean looked like a child that had seen the most marvelous creature in the world. "He saved me Sammy, I was close to changing and killing that man and then it would be over for us…this man came out of nowhere and took the brute down in an instant. He was so brave and strong, fearless!"

He handed the wet handkerchief back and Dean pressed it to his face.

Sam smiled softly, it was rare to see Dean this way, vulnerable and so tender, "You are quite taken with him aren't you big brother?"

Deans voice was a whisper, "Very much so but he wouldn't want a prostitute."

…

Castiel laid there in bed with his legs open and eyes closed, gently touching himself, he squeezed first one nipple then the next. His thumb massaged the drops gathering over the swollen head of his cock as he thought of Dean with the green eyes and freckled face.

He dreamed of fucking the perfectly plump ass as the younger man moaned and begged for more. Castiel pictured himself as passionate, loving and demanding, claiming every inch of young flesh as his own. It wasn't long before ropes of semen launched from his jerking dick decorating the thick, dark curls beneath them as the rest on the hard, tan belly.

Afterward he pulled the covers up and fell into a fitful sleep.

…..

Dean woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon, his eyes snapped open and the hungry young man sat up, he saw his brother setting two platters on the rickety old table by the window. "Get up Dean, breakfast will get cold." Dean walked over scratching his balls as he went, yawning loudly. Sam gave him a sour look, "Go wash your hands."

Dean shook them at his brother with a grin on his face, "Why? These are my balls and that's my breakfast, I promise not to get hair in yours." He sat down and stared at the large portions, "Sam how did you afford this?"

Sam smiled proudly, "I have a job in the kitchen and my pay is three meals a day for each of us."

Dean had already eaten all the bacon on his platter; he happily dipped his bread in the egg yolk, "Sam that is wonderful, I've been so hungry and it seems there is never enough to eat for us. That is my fault, I don't provide for you like I should."

Sam reached over and touched his brother's hand, "I work so you don't have to sell your body all the time. I wish I could pay for everything Dean, you sacrifice so much for me and I feel so badly about it."

Deans eyes filled with tears he would only allow his brother to see, "It's not your place to feel bad Sam, its mine. I promised to take care of you and I've done a piss poor job of it."

…

Castiel dressed down in his common clothing and headed out to question people about the two prostitutes that were murdered. He was now of a mind that Emma Elizabeth Smith was not killed by the same man but rather a victim of the young gangs that roamed the streets extorting prostitutes for money and sexual favors. She had been robbed and then raped with a blunt object which led to her death.

Instead he focused on the recent victim Martha Tabram who was found mutilated just August 7th .

Martha seemed the victim of a very angry individual, someone that wanted her punished. Emma was a victim of opportunity and money was the main goal for the killers, the rape with an object seemed an afterthought. He worked his way back to Whitechapel stopping to question his sources on the street.

Eventually he found himself standing in front of the Drunken Pony where a crowd was eating a midday meal. He wanted so badly to inquire about Dean but saw him sitting with Sam and the owner.

"_Just go in and order, have a meal and then ask about Martha…you need to be professional. Dean is only a pretty thing that caught your fancy for a moment and that is all. Love is for the foolish."_

Castiel steeled himself and entered.

…

Dean was sopping up the last of his stew with a piece of brown bread feeling full and satisfied. His wounds healed quickly, it was an advantage to the lycanthropes. For this much he was grateful.

He spotted his savior sitting at a table all alone, an arm guarding his bowl as he ate. Dean pointed to Castiel, "that is the man who saved me Benny." The vampire eyed the man, "He looks very serious. I imagine he's a dull fuck."

Dean glared at him, "Shut your trap, he is incredible. I must properly thank him." Dean marched right over and sat across from the Inspector, "Do you remember me?"

Castiel glanced up then back to his bowl, "Yes of course, you are the prostitute I saved from that pig last night."

Dean scratched the back of his head in a nervous habit, "Would you come eat with us?"

Castiel looked over at Benny and then Sam, the last thing he wanted was to sit and make polite conversation with Dean's young lover, "No thank you I just came to ask questions about a woman that was murdered recently."

Dean reached across the table and touched his hand, "So who are you investigating?"

"Martha Tabram, she was a prostitute that was brutally killed. There was no money taken and the person that did it seemed to be in some sort of frenzy. He was punishing her. Dean you need to be careful, there is evil afoot and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Benny waved them both over, "Dean, bring your friend."

Dean smiled sweetly at his hero even though Castiel wouldn't look him in the eye, "Come with me, Benny knows everyone and he can help."

…

Benny and Dean were having a beer while Sam and Castiel had tea. Castiel was sitting across from Sam examining all his features, "_My word, that boy is lovely. Yes I have no chance with my green eyed angel…no chance."_

Benny rapped the table, "Hello, are you listening? Martha came here several nights a week but I only saw her leave with regulars here. No one new, I can't say what happened at other taverns in the area though. Martha was an unfortunate looking woman, bad temper, drank many men under the table. I didn't know her well at all but still, no one should die that way. What a horrible thing."

Sam reached over and took his brothers hand in his, "Dean be careful, if something happened to you I would go mad." Dean pressed Sam's hand to his cheek and held it there, "Nothing will happen to me Sam don't worry."

Castiel couldn't bear to watch anymore, he put money on the table for his meal, excused himself and left to question people in other shops and drinking establishments where his heart and ego wouldn't be crushed.

…

A man that would soon be known to all as "Jack the Ripper" stood on the street watching first the smaller, darker man pass by. He didn't believe that man was a prostitute. He was dressed as a laborer but Jack knew he wasn't any such thing. The way the man carried himself, the clean face and hands said to Jack that he was playing a role much like he was at the moment.

Next came the boy that he knew was a prostitute, Jack had been watching Dean and although the thought of killing a male never occurred to him he began to like the idea of carving and mutilating the whore. After all Jack would have so much more to cut off and take home with him as a trophy.

He had a dream of the green eyed slut last night, a dream of the boy tied and tortured because he was much to pretty to kill outright. Jack thought he would have a very good time showing him what happens to dirty boys that fuck strangers for money.

The whore yelled, "Castiel wait I have your handkerchiefs!" He waved them and one flew out of Dean's hand landing in front of Jack.

He picked it up and looked at the initials, _"Castiel…C.J.N….Inspector Castiel Novak from the article in the paper…wonderful."_ He pressed the bloodstained piece of fabric to his face, closed his eyes and breathed deeply trying to catch a lingering scent but was disappointed to only smell soap. Now he had a face to put to the name.

Jack was going to follow them but he was distracted by a woman that he would later make very famous. Mary Ann "Polly" Nichols.

TBC

Officially, Jack the Ripper is credited with five murders in a period of ten weeks in the Whitechapel area during the year 1888. Some reports estimate as many as nine murders around that period of time could be contributed to him.


	5. Fresh Kill

Dean easily caught up to the Inspector, "I have your handkerchiefs," Dean noticed one was missing, "I…I'm sorry I only have one I think one dropped somewhere. I'll find, it don't worry."

Castiel took the one offered, it was covered in faded bloodstains, "Don't bother yourself with the other one, they are ruined. You can keep this Dean."

Dean took it back, folded it carefully and tucked it in his pocket, "What is your name? You saved my life and I don't even know who you are. C.J.N, what do the initials stand for?"

Castiel looked at his open, sweet features, Dean's big green eyes, wide smile and pretty teeth and decided to tell him who he was. The Inspector had nothing to lose by being honest and maybe if he were forthright with the young man it would go a long way to healing his heart. A heart that was never Dean's in the first place.

"My name is Castiel James Novak, I am an inspector for the Metropolitan Police and I'm investigating a murder. I followed you and that pig out to the alley that night because I believed he would harm you and I was right though I don't think he is the man I'm looking for."

Dean was crestfallen, "So you were just working then."

"Yes."

He gave the blue eyed man a weak smile, "I thought that…never mind."

The Inspectors curiosity was piqued, "What did you think?" He watched Dean turn from confident to shy and found it quite endearing.

A group of men stopped Dean and asked if he was selling. He looked at Castiel with shame then lowered his head, "No not now." The most disgusting of the four jingled some coins in his pocket, "Come on love, you can give us a group price right?"

Castiel was finding it difficult controlling his temper. He felt a surge of jealousy and possessiveness come over him even though he was sure Dean already had a lover. Castiel couldn't abide bullies, "Leave him alone."

They all had a laugh over the bold man. One of them jabbed him in the shoulder with a finger, "And if we don't?"

The Inspector expertly swung his cane with the tip pressed against the man's chest like a fencing sword. "If you don't I'll be forced to beat all of you and I do hate to perspire."

Dean was truly worried now; it was four against one and his knight in ragged armor was not a large man, "Please Castiel we can walk away, I don't like drawing attention to myself and I don't want to see you hurt."

When one brute went to manhandle Dean, the Inspector went into action kneecapping the biggest of the four with the cane sending him crashing to the ground. Next he twirled the cane landing it on another man's sternum and there was a loud crack. Castiel punched the third in the mouth and the man spit out several teeth which was unfortunate because that was all he had. The fourth ran like the coward he was.

Castiel had a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek and Dean blotted it with the stained handkerchief. He threw his arms around the startled hero and kissed him full on the mouth.

It was the first kiss Castiel had ever received outside of his mother and maiden aunt. Even that night at the seminary, so long ago, his love had kissed Castiel between his legs and never bothered with his lips.

Dean ran his hands down to the small of his blue eyed protectors back and rested them on the swell of his ass; he nuzzled his ear and whispered, "You are perfect, I am yours." Dean was surprised when Castiel gently pushed him away.

"Dean, go home."

"I don't have a home; I have a room I share with Sam."

Castiel touched his lips with trembling fingers, "Exactly, you took liberties with me, I…I've never…" His mouth worked wordlessly for a moment and then he quickly walked away leaving Dean very confused.

…..

The next few weeks took the Winchesters and the rest of Whitechapel through the heat of August. Sam was having the worst of it; he felt caged again and longed to run as fast as he could through a forest with no one to harm him. Benny had promised to take him to dine but it never happened.

The man was so busy that the most Sam got was a fleeting glance or a stolen kiss as Benny hurried back and forth between the kitchen and bar. He oversaw every aspect of his business and Sam was impressed at what a very hard worker his potential mate was. The young Werewolf knew that it was a good sign that Benny would be able to protect and provide for him and any family they might have. He made sure to point that out to his brother.

Dean plied his trade as he pined for the mysterious Castiel James Novak and watched as his little brother grew more despondent. That night as Dean squatted in a tub of hot water washing himself Sam came in to speak to him.

"Sam I don't like you seeing me this way, go back to the room."

Sam had a wild look in his eye and when the candlelight began reflecting off his brothers hazel eyes Dean became worried. "Don't turn Sam; it's too crowded and dangerous. Go to Benny and talk to him. I know he's been busy so you're feeling lonely but maybe he could make time for you."

Sam's voice was filled frustration, "He's sleeping Dean and you don't want me near his bedroom. You don't want me to make love with Benny because you don't want to be alone, just admit it!"

Dean knew Sam spoke the truth. Sam was all he had left; there were no other family members alive. They had been hunted down and killed one by one and now Sam and Dean were the last of the Winchesters.

"I don't want you unhappy Sam, just let Benny court you and I promise you will have everything you want with time."

Sam was letting out those odd little growls of his, depending on the situation they changed with tone and intensity. Sam did it during an especially good meal, in his sleep, when he was angry, masturbating or very happy. This time it was the angry tone. "You want to keep me a child forever." He got up and stormed out of the room and went to Benny but his room was empty.

….

Benny wasn't sleeping; he was hunting for food and stalking Plug the brute that had injured Dean. He was what Benny considered one of the dredges of society, someone not there by circumstance but by choice. Plug was cruel wouldn't be any loss to the community.

Plug had left the Drunken Pony after selling opium to several prostitutes. Mariette took over for Benny seeing the hunger in her brother's eyes. Benny had cornered the man behind some crates of rotting vegetables and silenced him with a blow to the head. The vampire drank deeply, as much as he was able until he felt very full. The coppery elixir coursed through his veins making him feel whole and vital again.

Benny dropped the body and slipped into the dense fog vanishing altogether as he made his way back to the Drunken Pony to bathe.

…..

The large russet wolf had followed Benny's scent even thought the stink of rotting vegetables tampered a bit with his senses. When he found the spot where the scent faded there was only a corpse. The wolf was confused, he smelled his potential mate but yet Benny was nowhere to be found. The wolf was hungry for flesh and wasn't going to turn away a fresh kill no matter how much danger there might be if he lingered to feed on the corpse.

The stunning beast went for the soft parts in the middle but being quite particular he went for the heart avoiding the man's diseased kidneys, intestines and bladder. The lungs were ignored as those were tarry and black and his liver was oversized from drink.

The wolf craved flesh but he could live without it, the heart gave him a taste and sated his cravings. When the wolf was done he noticed a pack of street mongrels waiting their turn. The wolf watched them to be sure they were properly submissive so he could leave in peace. They all bowed their heads low avoiding eye contact, instinctively knowing this beast was so much more than a dog or even a wolf from the wild.

The beast padded quietly into the darkness leaving the rest for canids that weren't so picky.

…

Benny scrubbed himself clean and tossed his bloody shirt in the fire. He lay back on the bed feeling very good indeed. There was one more thing that would make this night perfect but the Vampire knew Sam was not on the menu.

A scratching and soft whine woke him later. Benny swung his legs over the side of the bed and watched a shadow under the door moving for awhile and then a thud. He opened the door to find Sam naked, curled up on the rug.

Benny easily lifted him up and brought the boy to his bed where he looked Sam over for injuries. There was blood caked around his mouth and the scent of raw meat on his breath, a smell Benny knew well.

"Sam, are you hurt?"

The almond shaped eyes slowly opened; when he smiled Benny noticed the blood stained teeth. "I'm very good now." Sam stretched his long limbs working the kinks out; his cock was plump and shiny at the tip.

Benny was mesmerized at the sight of the boy's member laying heavy against the hollow of his hip.

"Benny I followed you but I lost your scent, I became confused." Sam ran his hand between his legs, "You haven't made time for me; we were going to dine somewhere. You promised and then left me all alone."

Benny licked his lips as he fantasized sucking every drop of semen from the boys sack then fucking his tight little ass, "I promise tomorrow Mariette will be in charge and I'm going to take you in a carriage to a very nice restaurant and then perhaps we can see where the day takes us…would you like that?"

Sam gave him a dreamy look, "Will the day take us to your bedroom?"

He rubbed his rough hand over the tender skin of the boys thigh, "Someplace much nicer than this squalor, you deserve the very best."

Benny draped a blanket over Sam and lifted him to his feet, "Go brush your teeth and wash your face. Sleep well and tomorrow you will have your day of courting and let us see where this relationship takes us. Now be a good boy and go."

Sam wanted to ask exactly what Benny meant but instead he wrapped the blanket around himself and crept back to his room. He brushed his teeth, washed his face and went straight to bed forcing himself to be a very good boy for Benny.

….

Sam woke to his brother sniffing him. "You have been hunting, I smell blood."

Sam shoved him back and wrapped the blanket from Benny's room tightly around him, "I have no privacy."

A deep rumble came from Dean's chest as he shoved Sam twice as hard, "Who did you kill?"

"I didn't kill anyone, I was following Benny and lost him but I came upon a fresh body and I only took the heart Dean. I ate it and that was all. When I turned back I fell asleep at on Benny's door step and now I'm here."

He grabbed his brother's face and looked for dishonestly but all he saw was a frightened boy. "I believe you Sam."

Sam visibly relaxed, "Dean tomorrow Benny is taking me to a fancy eatery. May I still go?"

Dean kissed him on the forehead, "Of course. I realize that you are right, I do treat you like a child and maybe this time I can loosen my grip and allow you to make choices for yourself…the right choices of course."

Sam hugged him tightly taking the breath right out of Dean, "Thank you dear brother, of course I'll make the right choices." Sam had his fingers crossed as he said it.

….

The next morning Sam crept down to the kitchen before sunrise and found Petra baking bread for the day. The delicious smell of yeast filled the air covering the usual noxious smells that forced their way in from outside. He grabbed a kettle to warm water.

"Petra today Benny is taking me in a real carriage and we are going to eat in a fine restaurant. Do you have any scent that would be nice on me?"

The cook adored Sam. When he smiled and showed her those dimples her heart melted. He reminded her of a son she had lost to illness long ago so even though Petra scolded Sam quite a bit her bark was worse than her bite. "I do have something you can use. Go bathe yourself then because you smell ripe and that won't do at all."

….

Sam scrubbed himself vigorously from head to toe until he smelled fresh. He carefully combed the tangles out of his long mop of wavy hair and brushed it back off his face. Dean was always telling Sam he was quite handsome but hid his fine features. Sam tied a bit of leather cord around his hair creating a ponytail against his neck

Sam walked back into the kitchen naked as the day he was born and stole a pastry which earned him a swat on the fanny from Peta, "Cover your pecker and stop stealing pastry, you can have one when they are cool." She fished in her pocket and pulled out a tiny bottle, "Here, put a dab of this behind your ears and any other places you would like Benny to sniff."

Sam took the bottle and opened it, the scent of lavender hit him and it was most pleasing to his senses. "Thank you."

"Well go on and use it, I can't afford to give you the bottle."

Sam dabbed some behind each ear, under his arm pits and between his legs then handed her the bottle back. She rolled her eyes, "Do you expect more than food from Benny today?"

Sam broke out in a grin, "I don't know, a boy can only dream."

He got another smack on the fanny as he ran out laughing with a pastry in each hand.

….

Dean paid Benny for their weeks rent and took the opportunity to talk to him about his brother, "I know your taking Sam out shortly, be good to him. I worry he looks on you as a father figure Benny. He's only had me for so long and we are close in age. Sam never knew our mother; she was killed when he was just a baby. Our father has been dead for several years and Sam was quite affected by it."

Benny gave him an earnest look, "Would it be so bad if Sam saw me as a father and a mate? If I fill that need for him then so be it. I would never hurt him Dean; he is the first male I've ever been taken with. What is it Dean, what makes Sam so different from all the rest?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

…..

Castiel was discussing his thoughts on the murder of Martha Tabram with Chief Inspector Leeds when one of the officers interrupted them, "Excuse me but I have a letter for Inspector Novak." He handed Castiel the envelope and was going to leave but Castiel told him to stay.

The Inspector sniffed the envelope then held up to the light. Leeds watched with amusement, "What in the world are you doing?"

Castiel took a knife and carefully slit the envelope open, "One can never be too careful." He took out the letter and opened it.

_Inspector Novak,_

_I read of your exploits in the paper and I was very impressed with your talents. You seem to be a clever hunter and I find in you a kindred spirit. _

_I am a hunter as well and take my work very seriously as I'm sure you do. There is nothing like the pleasure of ridding the streets of human rubbish. We are like minded you and I where that is concerned._

_I had the opportunity to actually see you in person. You are a very striking man Inspector; even though it was brief I had a glimpse of those breathtaking blue eyes of yours. _

_As I write this I am naked with your monogrammed handkerchief wrapped around my cock and stroking with one hand. The moment is almost perfect. My semen is rising and if not for the faded bloodstains of the whore on the fine fabric this could very well be nirvana._

_I'll be watching._

_Sincerely,_

_Jack_

Chief Inspector Leeds and the policeman watched as Castiels nostrils flared much like an angry bull. His mouth tightened as he carefully placed the letter back in the envelope.

He grabbed the policeman's wrist and studied his hand, "What are these stains on your fingernails and caught in the dry skin of the cuticles, to me it looks like blood."

"It is blood Sir, animal blood. My father has a butcher shop and I help him from time to time. I apologize for not cleaning more thoroughly."

Castiel let go and grabbed a piece of paper and pen, he began taking notes, "How old are you?"

Leeds rapped the desk with his knuckles, "Inspector, what are you driving at?"

Castiel never bothered to look up, "I am not driving at anything. I want to know how old he is." He began grilling the man on his education, the location of the butcher shop, when he joined the force and many other things.

The last question pertained to the person that delivered the letter. The policeman, Brenton Anders, said that a man in a postman's uniform delivered it. He gave a description which was very poor since Anders didn't bother to study the postman. Anders left, happy to be away from the prying Inspector.

Castiel held up the envelope to Leeds, "No stamp, postmark or return address, nothing. Whoever delivered this was the man who wrote it. Your incompetent officer could barely give me anything to go on. Honestly Chief Inspector, I would think that the men here would observe everyone around them."

Leeds tried to calm the young man down, "Cas you have to understand that these men are not you. I hate to call you a genius but there it is…you are. I'm not suggesting that the men here are imbeciles but they work the streets among the people and don't work the difficult cases as you do."

Castiel was indignant, "I'll have you know I've done exactly the same thing. I've been among the people on the streets and worked very hard to get where I am. Is it my fault that my talents happened to hasten my rise to Inspector?"

"I'm not arguing with you, it's just that your intensity might be a bit much for someone such as Anders and the rest."

The Inspector slipped the envelope in his breast pocket, "Perhaps it's not my intensity that bothers them. I walked through here this morning and someone called me a sodomite. I would have taught the man a lesson but no one would admit to saying it."

"I'm sorry about that, you deserve respect. It's a backward time we live in Cas. Tell me something, do you have a special gentleman in your life?"

Castiel frowned at his superior, "No, I do not. I've never had the pleasure of love. I tell you this in confidence because frankly there is no one else I can talk to about such things. Since you were my father's friend and have been so kind I felt I could share that much."

Leeds broke into a jolly smile, "Excellent! I have a nephew, a handsome young man who is visiting me on holiday for a month. Armand arrives this weekend and I believe he is of your persuasion and very much alone here except for my wife and me. I have four tickets to see "Vigoureux Loup-garou" and I've been looking for a couple to go with us. My wife would be most pleased so I hope you will say yes."

Now Castiel was frowning harder than ever, "I couldn't."

Leeds insisted saying the Inspector needed a fine night out and that there would be dining afterward. Pushed into a corner and still confused about the kiss from Dean when he knew that the young man was sleeping with Sam, he relented and agreed but only as company for Armand and nothing else.

…..

Benny went over things with his sister, "You, Lars and Petra will handle things?"

Mariette looked over at Sam who was shifting nervously from foot to foot with his eyes downcast. "Of course."

"Sister would you handle things this evening as well? I might be staying the night in London with Sam…I don't know yet."

Mariette touched her brother's face, "Yes I will. Be gentle with Sam, he seems broken in places. Make love to him tenderly."

He kissed his sister on the forehead, "Of course."

….

Benny held the carriage door open for Sam and boy stepped inside. Once they were moving Sam exhaled the breath he had been holding and began to look out the window watching the grimness of Whitechapel fall behind them.

Benny took Sam's hand in his and kissed the palm, "You look lovely today. I've never seen you with your hair pulled back, Sam you are very handsome this way although I do love your long, wild waves just as much. I confess that I'm partial to the beauty and softness it gives your features."

Sam swallowed, his throat felt very dry and the sometimes bold boy was now so nervous that sweat was running down the back of his stolen jacket. "Stop, I know what I look like Benny. I'm too thin and tall, I doubt I'll ever fill out and will look like a stork forever. Dean always tells me how attractive I am but when I see myself in the mirror I'm all arms and legs. My face is good enough as well as my hair but the rest is lacking."

Benny gave in to his feelings; he grabbed Sam's face and kissed him until the boy was almost in a swoon. Benny held back the monster inside of him, the one that wanted to consume every part of Sam's body until he became a part of the vampire forever.

Instead he blurted out, "I have such feelings for you mon cher, I cannot get you out of my mind. I make mistakes while I'm working for lack of focus. There is only you Sam Winchester and all the rest of this world falls away."

Sam twisted the frayed bottom of his jacket between his slender fingers, there were tears rolling down his face but he didn't make a sound. Instead he rested his head on Benny's lap. The vampire untied the leather from Sam's hair and combed his nails through the waves releasing them over the boy's shoulders.

"Why are you crying my pet?"

"I have felt so lonely even with Dean at my side but now maybe I have you…do I Benny?"

…..

Dean lay there trying to sleep but the noise from the street kept waking him. He was still exhausted from the previous evening and now it was almost noon as he was no closer to being rested.

He clutched the handkerchief in his hand and pressed it to his face now desperate for even a hint of Castiel. Dean hoped a bit of sweat might have clung from the handsome blue eyed mans palm as he held it before giving it back to Dean.

Dean was in pain from the loneliness and drudgery of his existence. At twenty he saw his life as very different then it was now. He was gradually losing Sam, Dean could feel it. Although his brother loved him dearly there were so many things he couldn't provide the sixteen year old with. Now Dean was trapped in a life that would keep a fine man like Castiel away from him. Dean felt far from worthy and knew that was the reason for the intriguing man running off after the kiss. Here Castiel had saved Dean yet again but he was no closer to knowing the man than he was before.

…

It was quite early, barely midday but Jack enjoying the long process of preparing. To him the evening would be an event; he could release the bloodlust building inside of him. Jack hadn't a particular whore in mind, he was in great need and really anyone of them would do. The hunting was part of the pleasure, finding the weakest and culling the dredge from the rest.

Jack laid out his instruments deciding what would be just right; he chose a long, sharp knife and a razor. For good measure he also decided to bring a garrote although he hoped to go right for the blade since that was his preference.

He sat at his dressing table staring at himself in the mirror as the mental preparation began.

TBC


	6. Blood of Broken Roses

The maître d' eyed the tall, slim young man in the shabby clothing standing behind the muscular, 30ish man with the sparkling blue eyes. Benny was well dressed in a tailored coat and pants with a brocade vest over a crisp shirt. It was a bit over the top especially the vest but he assumed the couple was from the local acting troop performing at the Theatre Royal.

"Follow me gentleman, my name is Percy and I'll be attending to your needs." Sam lagged behind Benny; he had been told by Dean that there should be no public displays of affection because males that enjoyed other males were frowned upon in most places.

Benny pulled Sam's chair out for him and pushed it in, Percy was sure then that the pair were actors. He handed them menus and went to fetch the wine Benny had ordered for them.

Sam's eyes opened wide with surprise when he tried to read the menu, "I don't know what any of this is." Benny reached across the table and squeezed his hand but Sam pulled it away, "No, Dean said not to be affectionate in public."

Benny sat back and let out a sigh, "I suppose he's right…someday I feel things will change but this world isn't accepting of our brand of love."

Sam gave the vampire a shy smile, "You love me?"

"Oh, I meant sexual relations between men."

Benny swore Sam's eyes literally brightened for a moment, "You love me and want sexual relations?"

"Sam there are things about me you need to know before we talk about all of that but first I have questions for you. How did you track me? Did you follow as soon as I left?"

"No, I could smell you. Everyone and everything has its own unique scent, I've memorized yours."

"Why were you naked on my doorstep with blood on your lips and teeth?"

Sam couldn't meet his gaze any longer, he didn't know how much to tell him. Dean was terrified of them being hunted, his brother was exhausted and Sam couldn't put him through it again.

"I enjoy rare meat."

They were saved by the waiter Percy with a bottle of wine he uncorked and poured for them both, "What would you like to order?" Benny took charge and ordered for Sam, "Two steaks very rare with all the trimmings. Let us start with marrow," Benny winked at Sam, "You enjoy the marrow don't you Sam?"

They gave each other very white, toothy smiles. An understanding passed between them and Benny knew he was ready to bed his sensual Sam.

….

Sam waited in the grand hall of the hotel as Benny spoke with the concierge over accommodations for the evening. The boy felt out of place sitting there among all the well dressed people and he was give quite a few looks of disdain. He had a private laugh over the thought of changing right then and there, terrorizing all the people that looked down on him.

Benny motioned for him and when Sam stood up he had to tug down his coat so his erection and wetness wouldn't show. Sam was multi-orgasmic and his cock had leaked throughout dinner. He knew what was coming and could barely contain his excitement. Sam decided to save every pleasurable peak for Benny.

When they entered the beautiful room with a view of the city from the balcony Sam thought he entered a fairytale. "Benny it's stunning, how can you afford this?"

Benny poured them champagne as the maid drew them a bath in the huge, iron tub. "I never said I was poor. Mariette and I were forced to sell our family home and all the properties including the vineyards. We took our money and ran…there was no safe place for either of us."

The maid excused herself and left. Benny handed an already tipsy Sam a flute of champagne, "Sam would you be frightened of me if I told you I am dangerous?"

Sam drank too quickly and the bubbles tickled his nose; his pale skin flushed from the alcohol making the boy look even younger, "I am dangerous as well."

Benny took his glass away and began to undress Sam, "How could a sweet boy like you be dangerous, is it related to your penchant for raw meat?" Sam quivered all over as Benny pulled down his pants and his cock sprang free.

The vampire stepped back and looked over the boy's naked body, "Oh darling you are perfection. Come, I have a bath ready for you."

…..

Sam rested his head on a Turkish towel, drinking champagne and feeling very relaxed. Dean disliked him drinking so the boy took full advantage. He watched Benny move around the room lighting and placing a few more candles and Sam took in his body.

He had never seen such a broad, firm, thickly muscled form in his life. The soft, chestnut pelt traveled from Benny's chest, tapering to a V and then leaving a trail to a full bush of curls crowning his sizeable, thick member. The balls hung heavy in the sack. Sam was delighted with the pink, beautifully veined organ.

Benny carefully stepped into the large tub and settled in across from Sam, he took the boys long legs and draped them over each side leaving him exposed. "I'm going to relax you."

Sam watched with heavy lidded eyes as Benny worked wonderfully scented oil over his fingers of one hand then knelt between Sam's legs and gently touched the virgin entrance, "I'll find the most wonderful spot inside your body and I believe you will enjoy it."

"Dean said sex is painful and you never get used to it. He says a boy can be scarred inside after this and never feel the same again. I'll still let you Benny because I trust you."

Benny cupped the boy's cheek and spoke in a soft rumble, "Your poor brother has never had someone who loves him. It makes all the difference in the world; I hope someday that blue eyed Inspector will show Dean how magical intercourse can feel."

Sam looked up at him so trusting and open, "Then you love me?"

It truly dawned on Benny at that moment; he was in love with Sam Winchester, "I do love you Sam." Benny took Sam's legs and put them back in the water, he sat back on his side and patted his chest, "Come here and lean back on me and I'll hold you."

Sam's eyes closed slowly and then snapped open, "I'm sorry Benny…I believe I'm drunk."

Benny gathered him in his arms and let Sam doze on his shoulder until the water became cold.

…

Mary Ann Nichols, affectionately known as Polly, was wed at the age of 22 and bore her husband William five children. Their tumultuous twenty four year marriage ended in separation in 1881. She left the children with William. The oldest child resided with her father. In 1882 after finding out Polly was working as a prostitute William ended all support payments to her.

Parish authorities tried to collect maintenance money from William but he countered that she had left him with the children and that she was working as a common prostitute. William won his case. This sent Polly off on a sad litany of workhouses with long stints as a prostitute from 1882-1888.

…..

**August 31****st****, 1888 2:30 AM, Whitechapel Road**

A very drunk Polly engaged an acquaintance of hers, Emily Holland, in a brief conversation. Emily spoke of the Shadwell Dry Dock fire she had just been watching and was now heading home.

Polly leaned against the wall and let out a cackle, "I've had my doss money three times today and spent it on drink. If I don't find a taker I'll be bedding with a man for the night just to lay my head somewhere." She staggered off and that was the last time Emily ever saw her again.

…

Jack had sat at a corner table watching the various possibilities; he focused on Dean but knew someone that vocal and pretty would be missed. There was the added problem of a possible relationship between the whore and the handsome Inspector, something he wasn't ready yet to deal with. Jack struck out in search of an easier victim. He found it in Polly and shadowed the small woman to Bucks Row.

Polly stopped walking and turned, her senses dulled by drink. She squinted into the darkness, "Who's there…are you looking for a turn with me?" There was only silence and she continued her unsteady walk. Her feet were hurting terribly and her stomach rumbled from hunger. If she didn't find a taker soon she would need to turn back and give it away for sleep on a real bed and the cycle would start all over again come morning.

A deep voice came from the dark, "How much?"

She turned and once again tried to see who was there, "Come on then, why are you following me? Don't be shy; I've not time for shyness. Three pence is all it takes for some pleasure."

Her stalker stepped out and directly in front of her. Polly was pleased to see he was fine looking enough and very clean and well dressed. She gave him a toothless smile, "Do you have a place or shall we visit the alley?"

Barely any light reached them from the only gas lamp at the end of the street but still she could see his demonic eyes black as ink staring down at her. Polly took a step back but the stranger caught her thin wrist. He grasped her face and squeezed it hard as the glint of a long, thin blade flashed and sliced Polly below the ear several inches.

After that all hope was lost, Jack went into a trance as he slashed with precision despite his deep anger until he reached her abdomen and then he stabbed deeply in a frenzy. When he was exhausted the killer staggered back stepping on Polly's new black hat with a silk rose on the side. Her one pretty possession was now as broken as her body.

He left her mortally wounded and on display with skirts up like a sickening trophy then vanished unseen except by the victim.

…

Castiel was awakened at 4:30 AM by pounding on his door. He bolted up, immediately alert, put on a robe and took his revolver to the door, "Who is it?"

"Inspector, I'm patrolman Daniels from Metro and we received a telegram. There has been a murder in Whitechapel and Chief Inspector Leeds said you would want to know. We have a wagon here to take you."

Castiel opened the door a crack, "Your badge."

"Sir?"

"Your badge, I don't know you."

Daniels pushed his badge through the crack in the door and then it opened a bit wider. A man with startling blue eyes was holding a pistol on him.

Castiel handed back the badge "Alright, wait here while I dress."

The door shut and the locks were turned.

…..

Castiel was crouched over the body examining the wounds visually, "Here, about the face and neck he had a measure of control but when he went lower here," he pointed to her abdomen on down, "the monster lost all composer undoubtedly triggered by the proximity of her sexual organs. Were her skirts down when you found her?"

The officer looked to the other then back to the Inspector who was giving him a stern look, "No Sir. The laborers that found the body put them down for decency."

Castiel straightened up and stretched a bit, "Where is the doctor?" They pointed to an older, distinguished man. He approached and they exchanged brief introductions, "Tell me Dr .Llewellyn, when was she pronounced dead?"

"At 3:50 AM Inspector, I estimated she had only been dead a few minutes by the time I arrived. There would have been no saving the poor creature."

…

Sam woke up sometime during the night under fresh smelling sheets and Benny next to him. He sniffed the vampire then touched his chest feeling the pelt beneath his fingertips. Sam felt a bit nauseous from the drink but not enough to quell his lust for Benny.

Benny opened his eyes and turned to the boy, "How do you feel?"

"My belly feels strange…did you carry me here?"

"Yes."

"Benny were you telling the truth when you said you loved me? I have to know because it would hurt me greatly if you were playing a trick. I love you Benny, I have a sense that we are the same somehow. That you could accept me as I am."

"I do love you, believe me Sam."

Benny lightly kissed his lips working down the boy's long, tender neck. He felt an urge inside of him and stopped at the pulse point wanting to taste but not daring. Instead he moved to a small pink nipple sucking it between his lips until Sam arched his back and spread open his legs begging for more.

He moved to the other until both nipples were swollen and stiff. "Do you want more mon cheri…would you like me to address that swelling between your legs?" Sam moaned very loudly thrusting his hips in the air.

Full lips sunk down on the Sam's cock and he immediately spurted a warm load as Benny hummed his approval. He pulled off and lavished a finger with come then probed between the boy's cheeks finding his tight entrance and worked a thick finger inside.

When Sam gasped he stopped, "Am I hurting you?"

Sam licked his lips and watched Benny but didn't answer.

Benny crooked his finger and found the boys tender spot, he stroked lightly until he heard moaning again. He massaged until Sam was sending a pearly shower over his torso. Benny slowly withdrew his finger and tongued the peach soft skin clean.

He knelt between Sam's legs with a proud erection pointing like a weapon ready to impale. "Roll over and press your chest to the bed, ass up."

"Will you do it to me now?"

"Not just yet."

Sam assumed the position waiting for a pain and stretching until he felt he was being torn open like the horrors Dean had described but it didn't happen. He felt himself spread open and a tongue prod and swirling around when the finger had been. It felt good, in fact it felt incredible and Sam wanted more and he got it.

Soon that talented tongue was stabbing into his body like a very small, insistent penis relaxing and exciting at the same time. Sam tried to push back but Benny stopped him.

When the pleasure ended Sam let out a long whining sound that Benny thought sounded like a dog begging for food. He patted the boy on the ass he ran the plump cock head back and forth along Sam's ass crack then gave a tentative push, "Are you ready to be all mine Sam?"

Sam moaned, "Oh yes, forever."

Benny slowly forced his way in, he could tell that no cock, finger or tongue had breached Sam Winchesters butthole before him. It made the vampire even harder if possible. He felt as if he were fucking Sam with a rod of iron.

Benny cried out, "Mon Dieu je t'aime!" as he pumped in and out of his angel, his Sam. "You are wet, warm and pure velvet my love."

Sam let out a small whimper with each thrust inside of him, there was a terrible stretch as Benny's member was thick but also it was wonderful. He needed this for so very long and now it was done by a good man, one who would cherish and keep Sam as his very own.

The normal longevity of the vampires fucking was cut short by the emotions and feeling of being inside of Sam. His balls painfully tightened as he filled the boy with seed twice in a row until he was empty and not a drop remained.

Benny slowly withdrew and gently pushed Sam flat on his belly. He nuzzled the soft, lavender scented waves of hair and whispered, "You have not said a word…how do you feel Sam, be truthful. I can tell if you are fibbing."

Sam opened his legs again and felt around the tender, swollen hole. He looked at his fingers and saw blood mixed with semen. His pink tongue darted out licking the fluids off, "I am in pain but still it was very pleasurable."

Benny rolled Sam on his belly so he couldn't see the vampires face, "I'll lick you clean." When his young lover's cheeks were spread the fresh scent of blood was intoxicating, Sam had become quite raw from his first sexual encounter and now Benny would finally get to taste and take in the heady, rich treat.

The vampires eyes darkened and sharp teeth appeared from his gums, Benny was careful not to hurt Sam any future as he lapped eagerly at the trickle. When it was stemmed he covered Sam up and went back to a normal appearance.

Sam yawned as he wiggled tight to Benny, "Thank you, that felt very soothing. I love you my mate."

"I love you too my angel, now sleep."

…..

Castiel looked over the body of Polly at the mortuary along with Inspector Joseph Helson, J-division. The two men were given a complete list of injuries with details.

Inspector Novak read the list out loud.

"Five teeth are missing, and there is a slight laceration of the tongue. There is a bruise running along the lower part of the jaw on the right side of the face. That might have been caused by a blow from a fist or pressure from a thumb. There is a circular bruise on the left side of the face which also might have been inflicted by the pressure of the fingers. On the left side of the neck, about 1 inch below the jaw, there is an incision about 4 inches in length, and runs from a point immediately below the ear. On the same side, but an inch below, and commencing about 1 inch in front of it, is a circular incision, which terminates at a point about 3 inches below the right jaw. That incision completely severed all the tissues down to the vertebrae."

The Inspector took a deep breath and continued with the gruesome list of injuries.

"The large vessels of the neck on both sides are severed. The incision is about 8 inches in length. The cuts must have been caused by a long-bladed knife, moderately sharp, and used with great violence. No blood was found on the breast, either of the body or the clothes. There are no injuries about the body until just about the lower part of the abdomen. Two or three inches from the left side is a wound running in a jagged manner. The wound is a very deep one, and the tissues are cut through. There are several incisions running across the abdomen. There are three or four similar cuts running downwards, on the right side, all of which had been caused by a knife which had been used violently and downwards. The injuries were formed left to right and might have been done by a left handed person. All the injuries have been caused by the same instrument."

Helson noted a similarity, "Inspector, you said Martha Tabram was also cut by a left handed person."

Castiel was worried about Dean now, he was torn between duty and a young man that was nothing but confusion to him. His personal feelings won out, "Inspector Helson, take stock of her clothing and personal effects. Contact her family as well; I have something urgent to attend to."

…

When Dean questioned Mariette she confessed that Benny had asked if she would work last evening in his place because he might stay overnight with Sam, Dean slammed his fist on the bar top. She took a step back and he apologized, "I'm not angry at you, it's your damn brother, he's taking advantage of Sam!"

Mariette approached him cautiously and touched his hand, "You don't know my brother, he is quite taken with Sam and not just for his youth or beauty although I'm sure that is part of it. Benny has never acted this way before, my brother has his pick of pretties that want a strong man to show them how it's done in the bedroom. Since he saw Sam his demeanor has changed, he's quite tender and soft…to be honest it's disconcerting to me."

Dean gripped the bar with his head bowed, "And what would you do if you had a sixteen year old brother that was damaged from events of the past? A boy that carries something inside of him that most would not accept. Answer me that Mariette."

"I would guide him the best that I could but realize that he has needs that I couldn't fulfill. If a good man came into his life, one that is kind to me as well and has proven himself to be gentle with Sam then I would let nature take its course and congratulate Sam for a fine mate or pick up the pieces if his heart is broken. He is sixteen not six."

A man approached Dean and propositioned him; Dean looked him over and found the man cleaner than most and not altogether repulsive. Dean was still hurt and angry so he took the money and the man to the room he shared with Sam. Something he normally didn't do.

…..

Castiel did not take the wagon but rather a carriage to the Drunken Pony. He paid and hurried inside then up the stairs to Dean's room. He listened at the door and heard someone being slapped then a cry of distress.

Finding it locked Castiel shouldered it open and found Dean pinned under a naked man who had his cock up the prostitute's ass. Dean turned his head away from Castiel but there was a streak of blood on the dingy pillow.

In a rage Castiel covered the distance in a few strides to the bed, he snapped, "Get off from him."

The man slammed into Dean even harder "Fuck off, wait till I'm done. You will get your turn." Castiel grabbed him by the hair and one arm dragging the offender out of and off from Dean then slammed him against the wall.

"You like slapping people is that it…making them cry?"

Castiel began slapping the man over and over across the face as he tried to get away. By the time he managed his face was bloody, he gathered his clothing and yelled, "You damn loony! I'll call the cops and have you arrested!"

Castiel booted his ass right out the door sending the man tumbling, "Do it then you piece of shit, I'll find you and thrash you again." He stalked over to the nightstand, grabbed the coins and tossed them down the hall at the man, "Take your filthy money with you!"

He slammed the door and faced Dean who was sitting on the edge of the bed staring at him angrily, "You had no right to take that money from me, I need to pay the room rent next week and now I'll just have to go downstairs again and find someone!"

Castiel took out his wallet and removed a few bills and set them on the nightstand, "There, that should more than cover it."

Dean licked the blood off his split lip as he looked at the bills, "You could have me for a month with that much."

Castiel knelt in front of him and pulled out a white handkerchief then gingerly touched Dean's bloody lip, "I don't want you for a month…but then it doesn't matter anyway."

Dean caught his wrist, "Why did you run when I kissed you?"

The Inspector frowned when Dean asked the question but he decided to tell the truth, "Because that was my first kiss."

Dean surprised him by not laughing, "I feel honored then…I met what I whispered to you. You are perfect and I am yours. You've saved me three times now so I must mean something to you."

Castiel handed him the bloody handkerchief and stood up, "I don't want to see you hurt, I think you are…"

The door open and Sam rushed inside, "Dean I'm sorry I didn't come back, don't be cross, just let me explain."

Dean trailed his nose through the air and picked up the scent of mixed body fluids, two different types of semen, sweat, saliva and Sam's blood, also something else disturbing. He growled, "Wait here Sam I want to talk to you."

Castiel backed toward the door, "Never mind, I'll leave you both to your discussion." He hurried out and down the hall vanishing around the corner. Dean was going to go after him but Sam was already launching into an explanation.

…

Castiel was exhausted by the time he arrived back home. He bathed and changed into a dressing gown then sat at his desk to take some quick notes. There was a knock on the door, "Yes?"

"Sir something lovely came for you today."

He was hoping for peace and quiet but curiosity got the best of him, "Very well bring it in."

Daisy, the young lady he hired as a servant carried in a stunning bouquet of flowers in a vase and set them on his desk, she had a big grin on her face and pointed to the card.

Castiel gave her an amused little smile, "Oh so you want to stay and find out who they are from?"

She nodded, "I live vicariously through your exciting life Inspector."

He opened the card and read it out loud.

_Flowers for the mystery gentleman that will be escorting me to the play, I hope they meet with your approval._

_Warmly, _

_Armand Leeds_

Daisy, not put off by Castiels preferences was tickled, "Oh Sir how wonderful, I bet he's quite posh!"

Castiel buried his head in his arms on the desk and Daisy touched his shoulder, "Sir would you like some nice catnip tea to relax?"

He plucked a rose from the arrangement pricking his finger on a thorn, he watched the ribbon of blood trail down his hand as he snapped the stem, "That would be lovely…Daisy you may put the flowers in your room."

She gave a happy squeal as she picked up the vase, "Thank you Sir, I've never had fancy flowers before."

Castiel sucked the wound on his hand and for some reason thought of Dean, "Flowers for s flower my dear Daisy."

TBC


	7. Little White Lies

Dean sat heavily on the sagging feather mattress, "He's gone again…he runs and I never get to truly speak to the man. He haunts me Sam, my little, brave savior Castiel." Dean sniffed as he rubbed his eyes, "Alright Sam, tell me about it."

Sam sat at his brother's feet in a show of submission and rested his head on Dean's knee. "It was wonderful; Benny pulled my chair out for me at the restaurant and he ordered for me. Dean he was so kind and listened when I spoke to him, I was so excited I could hardly carry a thought to my lips but I tried"

Dean felt all the anger leave him because Sam seemed so happy, "Afterward what happened?"

Sam looked up at his brother with his brows knit in worry, "I know you're angry."

"Just tell me Sammy, I won't interrupt."

"Benny took me to a posh hotel and we had a lovely suite. A maid drew me a bath and we took one together. I was drunk so Benny wouldn't do things to me. I woke up in bed next to him untouched…I was the one that wanted it Dean, if I had denied him he would have accepted it."

Dean lay back and patted the bed, Sam crawled up and cuddled with his brother, "He made me expel seed with his mouth on my cock, then fingers in my ass and finally he licked my hole and pushed his tongue inside like a slippery little penis and it was wonderful!"

Dean stroked Sam's long hair and murmured, "Then?"

"Then he made love to me. It did hurt as you said but I came again Dean…oh I was dry by the time Benny was done. He spoke words in a pretty language and declared his love for me then he even cleaned the blood and leavings from my ass. I am truly his love!"

"Sammy, I'm pleased for you but does he know what you are? It can't continue otherwise. Love isn't based on a lie. Let him go or reveal yourself and see what happens. Sam, you don't have a choice because you can't control yourself."

Sam had tears in his eyes, "I can for Benny I swear, you are just jealous!" Dean rocked him as Sam struggled but his brother was still the stronger one, "I'm jealous of losing you Sammy but I wouldn't stop you from loving him. I'm trying very hard to let go but I have to be sure he won't harm you."

…..

Saturday came and Castiel stood there looking at himself in the full length mirror. He was wearing a tuxedo and felt ridiculous but he was very much stuck escorting Armand Leeds to the play and then dinner.

Daisy knocked, "Sir, the carriage is here and a handsome young man is in the foyer to see you."

Castiel put on his top hat and grabbed his dress cane and left.

He found Armand waiting for him. He was a handsome young man. Castiel guessed him to be around 20 with curly blonde hair and large eyes the color of chocolate. Armand was dressed in a similar tuxedo but with a bit more of flair; ruffles at the cuff and rings on his finger. He wore a red rose and when Castiel approached Armand immediately secured one on him.

The young man gave him a warm smile, "Uncle said you were very handsome and he was right. Poetry could be written about your lovely blue eyes. I am a poet, perhaps I'll write one for you."

Castiel was socially awkward when it came to outings and socializing if it wasn't work related. The pretty young thing was very talkative and unafraid of him but Castiel couldn't say the same, he was terrified.

…..

Seated in the balcony, Chief Inspector Leeds, his wife Jenny, Castiel and Armand watched the play "Vigoureux Loup-garou" or "Lusty Werewolf". Armand, hidden from prying eyes reached out and took his escort's hand in his and squeezed. He whispered, "Do you like the play so far?"

Castiel only nodded.

Armand whispered again, "I need to use the facilities, come with me."

He rolled his eyes toward the young man, "I believe you could do that on your own."

"Please?"

Mrs. Leeds turned and looked at her nephew with great irritation, "Hush, if you both need to talk do it someplace else."

Armand yanked Castiel to his feel and pulled him to the nearest private spot he could find behind some tall potted palms and kissed him hard, he thrust his tongue inside the startled and confused Inspector's mouth and for a brief moment both were entwined. Castiel felt strange, a mix of excitement and dread as the young man ground his crotch against his escort's.

Erections pressed tightly between them it only took a few moments for both the virgin Castiel and the youthful but experienced Armand to reach climax both wetting the front of their trousers.

Armand whispered into the shorter man's ear, "Castiel you are most handsome, I couldn't wait any longer. My uncle has been bragging about you, how clever and dedicated you are. After the play and a boring dinner I will spend the night in your bed. Castiel, you can have a good fuck and I would be honored to take what I imagine is a marvelous cock right up my bottom."

"I can't do this…I'm so sorry Armand. Please forgive me, you are so pretty any man would be mad to deny such an offer but my heart is lost to another and casual relations are not in my nature."

Castiel hurried out of the grand building. Hailing a coach he went back to his London home to wash away the evidence from his clothing.

…..

Benny opened his eyes, it was mid morning and he had barely two hours away from his work when a sound startled him. His teeth came down and his eyes darkened instantly, an instinctual defense to Hunters as other creatures that would see him put down.

A low whine came from behind the dressing screen and a huge, ginger wolf carefully stepped out with his head lowered. When the wolf laid eyes on the vampire the whine turned to a snarl as he also went into an instinctual defense.

Benny learned long ago from living among humans to control himself. His eyes turned bright blue once again and he forced his teeth to retract. It was a risk but the vampire knew who this was. "Sam?"

He moved over and patted the bed. Benny was pleased to see the wolf relax and pad over to the bed jumping up next to him. The beast happily turned round and round in circle then flopped next to his mate then rolled on his back.

Benny smiled down at the beautiful wolf, "Do you want a belly scratch, Sam?" He looked down and saw the huge, unsheathed, shiny pink cock standing stiffly, "Oh…well this is unexpected."

A big paw came down on the back of the vampires head pushing him toward it. Benny watched it jerk and twitch in anticipation; he closed his eyes and soldiered on only to please Sam. The wolf began panting as the vampire tongued and sucked and fondled the heavy, furred sack.

It seemed the young wolf came as quickly as the boy. Even though Benny knew Sam and the wolf were one and the same the vampire gagged a bit on the semen as he swallowed. When the paw lifted to release him Benny sat up and immediately grabbed a bottle of rum and took a swig.

The wolf was soon gone in a painful transformation and a spent nude boy lay there in its place. He gave his mate a sleepy smile, "You do truly love me Benny."

"Aren't you afraid of me Sam? I'm a vampire; even a werewolf would take issue with that."

"No, I trust you my love. I told Dean you would never hurt me."

Benny took another drink that handed Sam the bottle, "I must love you Sam. I've never sucked an animal's penis before but knowing it was you made that massive thing palatable."

Sam nuzzled his lover's hairy, broad chest and sighed happily, "Now if I could only find a way to help my brother and the little Inspector become mates we would all be happy."

Benny absentmindedly worked braids into his boy's long pretty hair. The act was comforting and tender and it made the vampire smile. "I believe Castiel cares deeply for your brother and isn't sure why. Dean is like you Sam, a beautiful mystery…exotic and wild. You both need strong partners to tame you. Dean's blue eyed savior is right for him."

Sam wiggled against him, "You haven't tamed me Benny Lafitte."

Sam was dragged over his lap and given a sound spanking until he cried out he was indeed tamed. Benny kissed the warm, pink mounds and then mounted him from behind as Sam cried out for a very different reason.

….

Annie Chapman was small, stout 47 year old woman and mother of three; Emily, Annie and John. John was born a cripple and sent to a home to live, Emily died of meningitis at the tender age of 12, two events that Annie never quite recovered from.

Married in 1869 and separated from her husband John in 1885, Annie lived off a ten shilling a week allowance from her husband in addition to selling flowers and crochet work. After John died of cirrhosis of the liver in 1886, Annie was forced into a life of prostitution to survive after that.

…..

**September 8****th****, 1888**

Annie, suffering from consumption, syphilis and malnourished, went out yet again despite her ill state to earn enough money for a bed at her regular lodging house.

The last person to see Annie alive was Elizabeth Long at 5:30 AM at Hanbury Street. A man was propositioning Annie and had his back toward Elizabeth.

Her body was discovered a little before 6:00 AM by John Davis who lived on the 3rd floor of number 29 with his family. He alerted several people and hurried to the Commercial Street Police Station.

….

Inspector Novak arrived as quickly as possible and met with Dr. George Bagster Phillips, the physician on the scene of the murder. Both men were shocked by the condition of the body, Castiel held a handkerchief over his mouth and averted his eyes for a moment as he steeled himself.

He bent down and did a visual inspection, "This woman has been butchered like an animal. Polly looked barely touched compared to this unfortunate creature." It was hard to pick one injury that stood out from the rest but Castiel decided the disemboweling and placement of intestines on her shoulder seemed the most gruesome.

Dr. Philips shook his head in disbelief, "How in that brief course of time could an average man do such a thing? Much of this is very skillful; it would take me over an hour to do something like this."

The Inspector turned away and breathed in a smells from the street hoping to catch the yeasty scent of the brewery not far away. Anything than the sick smell of death and dismemberment, "A monster did this; the fact that he did something so heinous in a brief period of time and with great skill only narrows my list. I'll call on you later doctor and pick your brain. But now I have people to question and much to mull over."

…..

Castiel went to the Drunken Pony that night to check on Dean despite what had happened last time. He stood in front of the prostitute's door and gathered the courage to knock. He heard the bed creaking as someone got up and walked to the door, Sam opened it wearing nothing.

The tall, willowy boy smiled down at him. A sleepy voice came from the bed, "Sammy who is it?"

"Dean it's the handsome little Inspector, I imagine he's here to see you."

Dean got up immediately, wrapping a blanket around him. "Castiel I'm so happy to see you."

Castiel took a step back; he couldn't help but look over every inch of Sam. The boy was budding perfection. "I didn't mean to wake you Dean, there was another murder and I was concerned for you."

Dean smacked his brother on the ass, "Put on some pants and give us privacy." Sam slipped on a pair of ill fitting pants, he stopped to speak to the Inspector before he left, "You smell good, I bet you taste even better, virgin."

Sam heard a warning growl behind him, "I'm going Dean, settle down."

…

Castiel sat stiffly in a chair as Dean moved around the cramped room, "I really need to go, I'm very busy." Dean stood in front of the door and dropped the blanket, "Remember I said you bought me for a month."

The Inspector closed his eyes and his lips began moving in silent prayer. A soft laugh came from Dean, "You are praying? For what? I'm right here and I'm all yours." He knelt in front of him and kissed each hand then pressed them to his face, "Don't you want me?"

"Please Dean; I can't be with you…as much as I understand why you have this profession I couldn't possibly accept you as my lover. There are diseases to consider, the ones that prostitutes suffer from and I can't take that risk. Men go insane, they rot and die. I won't go through that for a night of pleasure and then there is the issue of Sam."

Dean wrapped his arms around the Inspectors waist and rested his head on the man's lap, "I can assure you I have no whores' diseases, I have a particularly strong constitution…I can't explain it but I neither get sicknesses nor pass any on. It's a blessing to go with my curse. That said, I would happily give this life up. Sam isn't an issue either, he means the world to me but that shouldn't affect anything between us."

His nimble fingers unbuttoned the fly on Castiels trousers and pulled out his cock. It began to plump up quickly, "I'll make you happy." With a few strokes Dean was soon catching the spray on his face as the object of his desire gripped the chair refusing to moan as he came. He blue eyes fluttered open and for a moment Castiel was disoriented, "I…I can't share you, I would rather be alone forever."

He pushed Dean aside and buttoned himself up, "I'm sorry Dean, this will end up in heartbreak. I can't compete with him."

Dean stood and followed him down the hallway shouting, "Who are you talking about? Castiel, I'm talking to you, stop!" He tried to catch up with him but he was lost to the tavern crowd and then the busy streets of Whitechapel.

Dean stormed back to their room and drank until his anger was dulled by the rum. Sam came back shortly to see what had happened. He found his brother curled up in a ball. "Dean, I heard you shouting, it went badly then."

"Sam, he was worried about the sicknesses that prostitutes carry. I told him I have a special condition where I don't catch or carry any illnesses and he needn't worry. I couldn't tell him why."

"Dean you told me to be honest with Benny, you should do the same with Castiel."

Dean grabbed for the bottle and found it empty; he threw it against the wall and growled, "He is a policeman, what if he kills me? I feel I have to make him fall in love with me first and then he might not shoot me on the spot."

Sam pulled in his naked brother and cradled Dean in his arms, "Your very tender like me aren't you? Needing a mate to make love to you…your gruffness is an act. It must be difficult being this way and hiding your nature because of me. You will always be the leader Dean."

It dawned on Dean who Castiel was talking about, the man he couldn't compete against, "Sam I think Castiel believes we are lovers…he doesn't know you are my brother. We are so close that I suppose to others it would seem as if you were my partner but …oh Sam, I have to find the Inspector and tell him who you are!"

Sam nuzzled his brother's ear then gave it a nip, "At one point I would have wanted that but now I have my Benny. Go to him Dean, get your little, blue eyed Inspector and let him sink his cock into your pretty ass. Then he will declare his love from the rooftops."

…

Castiel was working with several detectives on the latest murder. He hated others involved in his process but Leeds encouraged him to be civil. They had a list of suspects and right in the middle of the meeting an officer came to get Castiel.

"Sir, there is a young man here to see you and he says it's most urgent. I told him you were busy but he insists. If you don't see him I'll be forced to arrest the little beggar for causing a ruckus and I hate to put him in with the others, he is much too…how do I put this…pretty I suppose would be the word."

The detectives that were working with Castiel started to snicker. He straightened up and stuck out his chin defiantly as he glared at them, "I imagine you are all jealous because no one even remotely attractive visits any of you."

He walked out with a little smile on his face as they were now glaring at him.

….

Dean sat there feeling like a zoo animal on display. The uniformed men milling around him stared at him as if it didn't matter. He was poorly dressed and had the look of a common street walker. Dean was just deciding if he should leave when Castiel came out, "Dean why are you here?"

Dean blurted out, "We have to talk."

Castiel scribbled something on the back of his personal calling card and handed it to him, "This is my address, wait there for me. My servant Daisy will let you in. Daisy will cook for you; don't be afraid to ask her. If you like you can take a bath and relax because I won't be home until dark. She will show you the guest room and make you a proper meal."

Dean went to touch the Inspectors lapel but he took a step back, "No, don't touch me Dean. Everyone has gotten a good chuckle at my expense already this morning."

The hurt look on the young man's face caused Castiel to act out of character; he motioned Dean into a private room and explained himself, "I'm sorry, it's been difficult since I arrived with the rumors of my inclination toward males. This is a very hard profession to be in when you're as I am." He wet his lips and then leaned in giving Dean a chaste kiss on the lips. Dean seized the opportunity to truly kiss him as he ran his hands down the Inspector's back until he was molding a cheek in each hand. Dean didn't linger fearing he would scare the man off, he held up the card, "I'll see you this evening then."

After he left Castiel staggered back and hit a filing cabinet. It took a goodwank for him to gain his composure and go back to the work of catching a killer.

….

The funeral of Annie Chapman took place early September 14th 1888. The utmost secrecy had been observed, and none but the undertaker, police, and relatives of the deceased knew anything about the arrangements. Shortly after seven o'clock a hearse drew up outside the mortuary in Montague-street, and the body was quickly removed. At nine o'clock a start was made for Manor Park Cemetery. No coaches followed, as it was desired that public attention should not be attracted. Mr. Smith and other relatives met the body at the cemetery. The black-covered elm coffin bore the words "Annie Chapman, died Sept. 8, 1888, aged 48 years.

Chapman's grave no longer exists; it has since been covered over.

TBC


	8. Lust

Dean luxuriated in the hot, scented bath water. The tub was deep and so much better than squatting to clean himself in the shallow tub at Benny's after hauling buckets of heated water.

He slid down until submerged and popped out again then scrubbed his hair briskly with his nails. Dean felt safe in the confines of the steamy bath and fantasized about his Castiel. He was sure the Inspector was a virgin since Dean had given him his first real kiss and the way the man acted when touched in a sexual manner was odd as if he were a child instead of an adult.

Dean loved him but there was no basis for the feelings. It was instinct that drove him to want to possess this strange, brilliant man. He decided no matter what he wouldn't leave without having Castiel.

After his bath he found a robe hanging from the door and slipped it on then went to the kitchen where something wonderful was cooking. Daisy was stirring a large pot of lamb stew and fresh bread was cooling on the table. There were small pastries on a platter and tea steeping in a blue and white china teapot. The fire was blazing and Dean thought he had stepped into Heaven.

Daisy smiled at him and said "Good evening sir. Help yourself to whatever you like. Master Novak will be back soon," She glanced up at the clock. "He usually comes in late like this. The poor man is run ragged what with this killer on the loose."

Dean sat and poured himself some tea and took one of the pastries, "Tell me about him."

She nervously smoothed the front of her apron as she sat at the table with Dean. Daisy took a small cookie with a sugared violet and nibbled. "I shouldn't speak about my employer although I would only have good things to say. He is very kind and gentle, the best man I've ever worked for."

Dean gave her his most winning smile, "Tell me the good things then. Surely there is no harm in that."

"Well…let's see, he is a bit mysterious. I know he was in the seminary but there was a scandal…oh here I go telling things I shouldn't."

He took her hand and squeezed it, "Go on and tell me about it…just between us."

Daisy tucked an errant curl behind her ear and smiled, "Well just between us then. Rumors are that there was another young man involved. The Inspector was caught with his robes open and the other man was," she pointed to her lap, "kissing him there. Rather than have the young man's dreams destroyed the Inspector took the full blame and left in disgrace. The sad part is I don't think he did a thing. Master Novak seems very innocent despite his grisly work."

The front door slammed and Daisy popped up from her chair. "Please don't mention to him I told you."

A deep voice called out, "Daisy."

She hurried out of the kitchen.

….

Benny prowled the streets for someone deserving of quenching the vampires thirst. He went as long as possible without blood but as the weeks dragged on he felt himself losing vigor and he was forced to hunt. He knew Sam was following even though he told his young lover to stay safely in his room.

He went to the part of Whitechapel that held the most base of humans. Benny had a taste for those that sold opium or pimped, those that beat women or children, or terrorized small business owners for protection money. The bullies and bastards that filled the streets like a wave of illness bringing Whitechapel even lower if possible.

Benny found one quite easily. He dragged the struggling man behind a dry goods store and sank his teeth into his jugular drinking until he was full. The beautiful wolf watched quietly from the shadows waiting his turn. Once his mate dropped the body he went in and ate his fill of meat and then came the street pack to feed and cover the evidence.

Benny learned to bring a shirt and pants for Sam so the boy could change instead of risking being caught out in the open as the wolf. Usually Benny fucked Sam naked and blood covered against the nearest wall. It was frenzied as the pair humped to mutual orgasm and then they escaped back to the Drunken Pony where Benny bathed and tended to Sam's tender body.

…

Castiel ate at the dining table with Dean who noticed the man was on his third glass of wine. His hand shook as he raised it to his lips and sipped staring at Dean with intensity.

Dean moved the lamb around then speared a chunk and ate it chasing the savory meat with his wine. "It's very good…thank you for letting me bathe and have a meal. You don't know how very appreciative I am for the kindness."

Not one for small talk, Castiel found himself grasping for words, "You always look hungry and dirty so I felt it was the right thing to do."

"I imagine someone like me looks like another charity case to someone like you Castiel. Before the evening is ruined we should talk."

The Inspector drained the last of the wine and felt very lightheaded. He stood and stumbled a bit as he went to the study to sit and Dean followed taking the opposite wingback.

Daisy brought them more wine but hesitated to pour for her employer. "Sir you seem a bit tipsy." He held out his glass and she gave in and poured then left them.

"Dean, I'm sorry for my answer earlier. Sometimes I'm not very good at accepting kind words or making small talk with people. My father always said I was a bit backward and shy."

Dean blurted out what he needed to say, "Castiel, Sam is my brother. We are not lovers but have always shared the same bed. I know we seem unusually close but there are reasons behind that."

Castiel tilted his head in that odd but enduring way Dean had noticed, "Truly?"

Dean smiled, "Truly."

"Dean, were you serious when you assured me you have no diseases you carry or can spread and that you would give up the wretched life you lead?"

He went on his knees in front of Castiel and looked up at him as if worshipping God, "Yes I swear on my life."

Castiel reached down and touched Dean's lovely face, "I warn you, I have never had a true sexual relationship and I don't know if I'm able. I know it's not normal for a man my age. I had someone once that I had feelings for but we never consummated the relationship and it ended with me disgraced. I learned my lesson; loving a man is fraught with danger and pain and I vowed to never feel that way again. That is until I saw you."

Dean stood up and dropped the robe waiting to see what Castiel would do. He closed his eyes and sighed as cool fingers gently stroked his penis. Lips were next; just a kiss to the head and a tentative lick then the contact was gone.

"Dean I'd like to try if you'll have me…if I disappoint you I'll understand if you leave."

….

Daisy was cleaning up the kitchen for the evening when she heard a knock on the front door. She hurried over and peered through the curtain to see a well dressed, attractive young man standing there with a bouquet of flowers and a fine coach sitting outside.

She left the chain on the door and peered through the crack, "I'm sorry, the Master is busy, could I take a message?"

"Tell him Armand Leeds is here and I forgive him for leaving me the other evening. He will know what I mean. Please don't leave me standing here holding these flowers, I feel like a fool!"

She shut the door and locked it, "Wait there."

…

Castiel felt strange laying there as Dean kissed his neck; it was exciting and nerve-racking at the same time. When a curious hand squeezed the bulge straining against the silk night shirt he insisted on wearing to bed moisture seeped through the fabric.

Dean bent down and kissed the damp spot, "Please let me see you…I can tell you have a beautiful body and you shouldn't hide it. I think I need to make you come and then you will be more relaxed so you can make love to me."

It was almost as if Castiel had been conditioned to be ashamed of himself and his cravings and Dean decided to change all that this night. He lifted then pulled off the night shirt and was treated to a lean, firm figure with defined muscles and smooth chest.

A sizeable cock sprung out stiff and proud from the bush of glossy black curls and beneath that were two plump balls encased in a smooth, tan sack. "Oh Castiel, you are very beautiful…even more stunning than I could have imagined." He immediately engulfed the member with his skilled mouth and sucked it only briefly until the man writhing on the mattress moaned, filling Dean's gullet with a warm, slick of fluid.

As another round came, Castiels blue eyes snapped up, his body twisted and jerked and he began moaning a prayer in Latin.

Afterward Dean held him allowing Castiel to share his feelings. "This must be what Heaven feels like…no, better than Heaven could ever be. I feel safe with you Dean; I hope I instill the same feelings in you."

Dean kissed him softly, "After you rest you can show me Heaven darling…you can make love to me."

"I hope I don't disappoint you."

"Never."

…

Daisy took a deep breath and exhaled, she knocked on the bedroom door even though she was warned not to bother him. "Sir I'm so sorry to disturb you, there is a young man here by the name of Armand Leeds…what do I do? I don't think he will leave."

Dean sat up and looked down at Castiel with a hurt look, "Who is this?"

Castiel got up and put on his dressing gown and robe, "I'll be right back."

…..

Armand was sitting in the study by the fire waiting for Castiel, when he appeared the pretty young thing stood and thrust the flowers out to him, "For you…I wanted to let you know I forgive you for being so rude to me and leaving especially in light of the intimate moment we had together."

Castiel took the flowers, "Thank you, this is most kind." He said nothing after that not sure how to proceed. Armand broke the silence, "You could offer me a drink and an explanation."

"Of course, I'll put these in water and fetch some tea, Daisy has retired for the night."

After Castiel left, Armand busied himself with examining the shelves filled with books. A low growl came from doorway; Armand stepped behind the desk with a fire poker in his hand assuming that Castiel had a guard dog. When a naked beauty stepped out of the shadows he gasped, "Who are you?"

Dean gave him a wicked smile filled with very white teeth, "I'm his mate…I claimed him as my own and you have no business here so I suggest you leave."

Armand stepped out from behind the desk and looked Dean over with a critical eye and was immediately jealous; he was perfection. "When I hear it from Castiel I'll believe that, until then I think you should collect your money and go back to street walking."

Dean lunged for him lifting the startled young man easily off his feet and shook him like rag doll, "He…is…my…mate!"

There was a crash from behind him, "Dean!"

Dean dropped Armand and turned to see a shocked Castiel standing in the doorway with tray at his feet and a shattered teapot and cups on the floor. Dean bolted past him stepping on the broken china in the process.

Castiel went to tend to Armand helping him to a chair, "I…I'm sorry. I was going to tell you about him. Your uncle arranged me as your escort. What happened at the play was a mistake."

Armand burst out crying, he had been terrified of Dean and his heart was broken over the Inspectors admission, "He is crazed! He has the strength of a lunatic and is a danger yet you choose him over me?"

Castiel knelt in front of him drying his eyes with the ever present white embroidered handkerchief, "I didn't choose Dean Winchester, I just fell in love. Armand you are so handsome…you have the presence of an angel. You have much to offer a good man and someday you will find him I know it. I would only bring you heartache and confusion…I am a strange creature. Do you believe me?"

Armand shrugged, "I don't have a choice, I think I could love you easily Castiel. I find you fascinating."

He kissed Armand on the forehead and helped him to his feet, "Come, I'll walk you to the carriage and tomorrow you will wake up and see that I'm right."

He helped the sad young man in the carriage, apologized for the evening's events and his rude behavior at the play. He told Armand he would be there as a friend if he needed one but nothing else.

….

Castiel entered the bedroom and locked the door behind him. He didn't see Dean but saw the trail of blood leading to the dressing screen, "Dean, come out, you are wounded."

He heard a whimper come from behind the screen. "Dean?" When there was no response he went to check and found the young man cowering in the corner, "I'm sorry Castiel."

He swore for a moment Deans eyes reflected in the darkness giving him the look of an animal. "Come out please, I'm not cross with you and your feet need to be tended to."

"I have pieces of china in my feet, I can't walk."

Castiel removed the screen, lit up the room and brought hot water, a tweezers, balm and bandages. He sat on the floor for a very long time carefully removing everything from both feet then washed and rubbed them with the balm ending with the bandages.

He stood and helped Dean up and the bleeding started again. He hoisted him over his shoulder, no easy task, and struggled to get Dean in bed then rewrapped his feet. "I need to fetch the doctor in the morning."

Dean had never in his life been treated tenderly except by his mother. Sam tried his best but he was, in Deans eyes, still a child and bored easily of playing nursemaid to his big brother. Now here was this strong man tending to his needs and it was wonderful.

"Castiel, that boy was very pretty. He is a part of your life then?"

"No, he is Chief Inspector Leeds nephew Armand. He is in London staying with his aunt and uncle and Leeds asked me to accompany him and his wife to a play and dinner. I was Armand's escort, I imagine because he didn't know any other males like his nephew and felt we would be a good match."

Dean felt his gut tighten thinking of Castiel touching Armand, "Are you a good match…did you touch each other? I don't want a broken heart either."

Castiel laughed out loud, something he rarely did, "We are a terrible match! I am older, world weary and morose. My job is raw, bloody and brutal but yet I enjoy it. Solving cases and working everything as a puzzle and a challenge…really could you see me with that little cherub? How dull I would find him after awhile and I'm sure he would find me the same."

Dean pushed himself up against the headboard, he was feeling more at ease, "Then I'm well suited to you?"

Castiel couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful creature resting on his bed. Wounded and needy, Dean brought out every ounce of nurturing from his soul. "You are very well suited…have others told you how magnificent you are?"

Dean felt himself blushing, "When you say it then it means something." He watched the Inspector remove his dressing gown and robe and crawl onto the bed next to him. His delicate hands ran over Dean's nipples, stomach and then lingered on the nest of blonde curls tugging and petting as he went.

"I want to try pleasing you with my mouth as you did for me."

Dean slid back down and spread his legs, "Yes please."

Castiel took his time exploring, first weighing the sack in his hand and gently rolling the balls in his fingers, "Close your eyes, I'll be braver that way."

Dean did as he was told. He felt the warm tongue travel along the tender flesh of his inner thighs; he was surprised to feel it poke his center to taste the most forbidden places. After a few minutes of this he heard, "You are divine." A mouth engulfed him, Dean was pleased Castiel knew to cover his teeth. He came quickly, almost embarrassingly so but he couldn't stop himself.

Dean had finally been touched unselfishly and the love behind the actions made it all the more exciting.

…

The next morning Dean woke to a strange man standing over him, he growled and scooted to the other side of the bed. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean, "Behave, the doctor came to look at your feet."

Dean watched warily as they were unwrapped and examined, the doctor looked at them under a magnifying glass but found no addition shards imbedded. "You did a fine job Inspector, I better watch out or you will put me out of business! There are no stitches required but you do have cuts in an unfortunate area. Try to stay off them and if you must walk be sure they are bandaged and covered with slippers. I think within a week you will be right as rain."

Dean protested, "A week, I need to go back to my brother!"

Castiel hugged him even tighter, "Shhh…be a good boy and listen to Dr. Taylor. Are you so eager to leave me?"

Dean looked back at his protector, "I never want to leave you but I have a responsibility."

The doctor cleared his throat loudly and the couple parted, "Behind closed doors with that. You are lucky I am you family physician and very discreet because this behavior would have you thrown out of the Metro otherwise." Dr. Taylor gave the sour faced Inspector a smile, "But then they couldn't do without you. To each his own I say."

Castiel managed a strained smile back, "Thank you for understanding me."

"Oh no…I don't understand this type of thing at all but I know you and you're a fine young man Castiel."

After he left, Castiel breezed around the room doing his morning routine as Dean watched. He exercised, brushed his teeth, combed his hair and dressed carefully to be sure all was perfect.

Daisy brought them porridge and tea. Dean wrinkled up his nose, "I have meat for breakfast if I can or even eggs." Castiel kissed his forehead, "It's much too heavy for the morning hours, for lunch Daisy will give you something more substantial."

He left before Dean could answer, heading off to his job.

Dean frowned at the bowl of porridge; he tried his best to magically turn it to bacon but he was only a werewolf and not a wizard.

….

Benny woke to Sam sitting on top of him, "I want cock."

"I just fucked you last night in the alley, isn't that little ass of yours still tender?"

Sam's teeth were extra sharp looking and Benny hoped he wasn't thinking of giving him oral pleasure, "My little ass is very tender but the more we had relations the better it is. Then you will never leave me because I'm so giving."

Benny quickly grabbed him rolling Sam on his back pinning him to the bed, "I will never leave you my pretty wolf and I don't think you would let me. You bled last night and it was worrying to me. Rest and I'll let you know when you can have my cock again."

Sam yawned wide letting out happy little growls, "Don't worry, I won't bleed anymore but very well, you are my Alpha and I'll do as you say."

…..

Castiel was being chastised by the Chief Inspector, Armand had come in crying the night before and told his aunt that a naked, frightening man had attacked him and to add insult to injury, Castiel broke up with him.

Castiel explained that they didn't break up because they were never together. He also told Leeds that Dean was his companion then apologized for Deans actions.

"Well when I asked you Cas you told me you were unattached."

"I was until yesterday. Please understand I escorted Armand as a kindness and I apologized for running out of the play like that. It was rude and I've never acted like that before. Your nephew is a wonderful young man but I'm afraid I am too dark for him."

"My wife was very terse this morning and I'm really up against it, I need to make my nephew happy."

Castiel had an idea, "I have a way to fix this."

….

The Inspector watched the young officer doing paperwork, all the things that the more experienced men disliked. He was at the bottom having just joined Metro and would need to go through the rites of passage to advance. That was a long process but he did the grunt work with a cheery attitude.

Castiel leaned on the desk and smiled at him, "Come with me, we need to speak in private." He took the young man to a coat room and shut the door, "Tell me Officer Dawson are you attached or are you looking for a relationship?"

He took a step back, "Sir?"

"Do you have a man in your life?"

"Sir I enjoy the company of women!"

"Bullshit, maybe if you were dress shopping…now tell me. Don't worry, I also enjoy men."

Dawson straightened his shoulders and decided to be honest, "I do not have a man but if you're offering I find you attractive."

Castiel patted his cheek, "You flatter me, I know a very pretty young man that writes poetry, enjoys plays, dining out and he's very sensual…does that interest you?"

Dawson nodded, "Y…yes."

"Excellent!"

He grabbed his sleeve and brought him to the Chief Inspectors office, "Here, this is Officer Dawson. He's handsome, young, ambitious and unattached and would love to meet Armand."

Leeds brightened right up, "Wonderful, we are having squab for dinner. I'll give you my address, be there at seven and you can meet my nephew."

Castiel put on his hat and grabbed his cane, "Now that I've fixed this I am going home to my companion. Have a good evening gentlemen."

…

Dean hobbled with the help of a cane to the study and found a book of poetry to read. He missed his brother and wondered if Sam was doing well. Whitechapel was dangerous especially with a killer on the loose and he prayed Benny would watch over him.

…..

Castiel and Dean sat at the table having dinner together. Dean smiled down at his platter filled with chicken and roasted potatoes, "You know we are getting on very well." He squeezed Castiels hand, "Where do we go from here?"

"Tomorrow I'm moving you to my country estate."

"What about Sam?"

Castiel looked up from his meal, "Sam will be fine."

Dean had his doubts and wondered how long he could go without seeing his brother. Despite his feelings for Castiel, Sam was a part of him. There was also the worry of separating Sam from the vampire and Dean wasn't sure how this tangled mess would all work out. On top of it all he still held his secret, afraid to scare away the man he wanted so badly. Dean hoped after Castiel made love to him the Inspector could overlook his curse and love Dean the way he was.

TBC


	9. Castiel Takes His Lover

The next morning Dean was very pleased to see a platter of bacon and eggs set before him. Daisy hummed as she filled his delicate china cup with coffee and a generous dose of cream.

He sipped the most welcome beverage and smiled, "Coffee, this is wonderful. I missed it since coming here."

She smiled back, "The Master had a fresh bag of beans delivered just for you."

Dean piled bacon on his plate; it was a true luxury for him, "Sit and eat with me."

She sat, "Thank you but no, I've been nibbling all morning and I'm getting quite plump, I've got to keep my figure to get a man."

Dean slid the platter over, "Nonsense, men like a lady with meat on her bones. Tell me Daisy, what is the country estate like?"

She tapped her chin with a finger and rolled her eyes toward the ceiling, "I don't know but I imagine it's lovely. The Inspector has fine taste in things, clothing, food, music and books. He rides horses very well I've heard so there would be riding."

Castiel breezed in dressed in crisp clothes looking perfectly put together, "Good morning, are you ready to leave soon Dean? I have a carriage coming and the ride is going to be longer than an hour, with the rain the roads might prove to be difficult."

Daisy popped up and left them.

Dean looked down at his plate, "I've been thinking…maybe I could stay here in London with you? Then I could see Sam often."

Castiel frowned, "No, I insist Dean. With this madman after prostitutes he might have seen you and even if you gave up this dismal profession you could be a target."

…

There was a tearful parting between the brothers that day and the rain that fell over Whitechapel reflected their feelings. Sam griped his brother tightly, "I love you dear brother."

Dean looked back at Castiel sitting stoically in the carriage, "Then come with me Sammy."

Benny wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and pulled Sam back, "No Dean, his place is here with me now."

Dean reached out and straightened Sam's shirt collar, "You always look a mess. Sam, are you truly happy?"

The boy nodded, "Yes…except now you won't be here." Sam grabbed his brother's face and kissed him full on the mouth. After the last of the goodbyes the carriage vanished down the muddy, congested streets of Whitechapel.

…..

In the carriage Dean was on his knees pleasuring Castiel, not because he had to do it, because he wanted the blue eyed man badly. Castiel felt wonderfully filthy as he watched the pretty creatures head bobbing with enthusiasm.

As Castiel drew near to his orgasm Dean released the turgid cock with a pop and used his hand to finish. He held his mouth wide open and as the moaning man released over his face. Dean caught much of it on his tongue then shared it with Castiel. The Inspector surprised Dean by running his lips over the droplets and tasting himself.

Afterward Dean fell asleep as Castiel held him.

….

"Dean wake up, we are home."

Dean sat up and looked out the window, the rain had let up and the sun was trying its level best to make an appearance. He looked at the looming stone structure that gave a sense of foreboding and welcome at the same time if such a thing was possible. "Castiel you live in a castle!"

The Inspector laughed, "It's hardly a castle my love. Come with me and I'll show you our room we will share. There is plenty of time to explore the house and grounds."

He introduced Dean to Percy and the rest of the staff. Percy couldn't hide his happiness over the Inspector finally finding a companion, he grabbed Deans hand and shook it, "Welcome Master Dean, it's so lovely to have you here!"

Dean liked his enthusiasm, "Thank you but please don't call me Master. Sir or just Dean is fine."

Castiel smirked at his butler and old friend, "Call him Sir, thank you for being so warm toward my…my partner."

Percy clapped his hands at the two cooks, "Hurry, prepare something wonderful for dinner." They were both dressed in long, grey dresses with white aprons and when the two plump women hurried to the kitchen, Dean thought they looked like well fed geese.

…

"And finally my darling, our bed chamber."

When Castiel opened the doors to the huge room Dean was in awe, "The paintings, and the fireplace…the bed!" He ran over and flopped back on it, "I feel like a princess."

Castiel laughed for the second time that day and it felt good, "Don't you mean a prince?"

"No, with you I'm a princess. I don't need to be hard, finally I have a chance to be soft and let you guide me."

He watched Dean roll on his stomach and his ill fitting pants ride up his crack. The swell of the young man's buttocks made Castiels cock plump up again. He began taking off his clothing as Dean wiggled around on the feather bed.

"Do you mean it Dean; you want me to take charge?"

Dean stood and took off his own clothing, "Yes, to be my mate forever, my Alpha. I want you to be strong and commanding but yet tender and loving with me."

Castiel took off his last bit of clothing and dropped it to the floor, "There is something about you, I have these urges inside of me. I want to possess you."

Dean crawled onto the large featherbed, on hands and knees he pressed his chest to the mattress to display himself for his mate. Castiels breathing picked up when he saw the flushed pink skin between the young man's buttocks and the wetness around his entrance.

The Inspector had no experience with men this way but was sure they didn't become slick like females, or so he was told. A scent filled the air and he had an urge to bury his face and lick but stopped himself.

"You are so tight and perfect…I thought you would be..." He didn't finish afraid Dean's feelings would be hurt.

Dean rolled on his back and spread his legs, "Ruined, scarred, stretched? I heal very well. I promise that I'm only slick for you, it's never happened to me before until I met you Castiel and then I knew you were the one."

Dean wiped his palms and the soles of his feet across the bed to scent mark his territory so others would know who this man belonged to. He didn't know it would make little difference to humans entering the bed chamber.

Something snapped inside Castiel, he got between Deans legs and fumbled with his cock trying to line himself up. He shoved his way inside until his balls were flush with the Deans ass.

Dean let out a low, long whining sound as his features tightened and back arched sharply. He reached round and dug his nails into his mates back as the human pounded relentlessly. The musk that permeated the bed chamber and the sounds of damp flesh on flesh spurred Castiel on.

He could have never imagined such a feeling as his member sliding in and out of the silk of this beautiful creature. Now Castiel understood why he waited so long for this pleasure. He doubted the feeling could ever be repeated with anyone but Dean Winchester.

The pace became ragged as he neared his climax; Dean's cock began jerking between them coating their bellies and causing his lover to do the same deep in his bowels. Castiel shuddered head to toe as he gathered Dean in his arms and cried out, "I love you!"

There it was how he truly felt. He pulled out and rolled off, panting as his body went limp. Castiel turned his head away, embarrassed that his lover didn't voice the same feelings. "From you silence I think that I didn't do this very well."

He tried to leave and found strong arms pulling him back, Deans voice had the edge of a growl, "Where are you going? You can't say that you love me and then leave." Dean pushed him down and sat on top of the surprised man, "For the first time in my life I am owned by someone that I love deeply. I would never have your cock leave my body if I had a choice, it was magical."

He smiled softly at Dean, "I'm relieved; I thought you didn't like the intercourse. I was too rough with you but I couldn't help myself. You drive me mad, some days I try my best to work but all my thoughts go back to you. I feel I can trust you to be honest and tender with my heart. Those things are very important to me."

Dean got off him and curled up under the blanket. He hadn't been honest with his biggest secret and now he wasn't sure how to reveal himself without Castiel hating him for being a liar or shoot him for being a monster.

….

He spent several days with Dean settling his lover in and then left for London to work and stay at his residence there. Dean was lonely; he always had Sam and now Castiel. When the Inspector left there was a hole in his heart. He tried to fill the time with books from the extensive library. It was two levels with winding stairs in the center of the great room leading the second floor. Generations of Novak family had contributed and there was more to read than Dean had time.

There was a gallery with large glass doors that opened into the gardens. Dean was surrounded by paintings and sculptures, some done by Castiel. When that lost its shine he rode horses, beauties at his disposal. The Novak estate was extensive and the trails through the forest were lovely.

One day Dean came across a flock of sheep in a meadow, the spindly old shepherd waved in greeting and came over, "Are you the Masters young man?"

Dean was amazed no one there blinked an eye at the Inspector being a homosexual with a lover in residence. His staff seemed protective and loyal of Castiel and Dean felt that showed the man's good character.

"Yes I am, my name is Dean. These are his sheep?"

"Aye, the Master likes to spin but not knit. He leaves that to the women, when he had more free time he did the dyeing as well. Now with him working for Metro and investigating these horrid murders we don't see him often."

Dean dismounted and sat with the shepherd called David and they shared a drink, "He's very talented…why does he work when he doesn't have to?"

David laughed, "Because he needs his mind working constantly, you must not know him well enough yet. I worked for his grandfather, his father and now him. All three of them worked and didn't need to. His brother was a hard worker…a fine boy and it's a damn shame he was killed."

He clapped his hands on his thighs and stood up, "I better check for strays, my dogs are hiding in the tall grass." He whistled and two Corgis came bounding toward them. They stopped several yards from Dean and waited for their Master to leave before growling at him.

When the shepherd was distracted Dean growled back at the two little dogs then took a step toward them. Both dogs sat and lowered their heads; Dean was satisfied when they finally sniffed his foot and rolled on their backs in submission.

….

September 30th, 1888

Daisy knocked hard on the bedroom door, "Sir, come quick, there are policemen here for you."

Castiel was dressed and ready in less than five minutes; he opened the door and strode past Daisy to the foyer to greet them. Both men looked grim, "Two murders Inspector, one cut up and gruesome as can be."

They took him to the site of Elizabeth Stride first. The physician was there as well as a meat wagon. Castiel crouched next to the woman noting the only apparent injury was a cut throat.

Castiel took his time interviewing people and checking for clues, "The murder was seen by the two witnesses before entering the building; they assumed she was just doing a business transaction and thought nothing of it. The man that found the body, Louis Diemschutz said it was about 1:00 in the morning when he came across the unfortunate woman and went for help." He looked over at Israel Swartz and PC Smith, "They are useless, both of them give totally different descriptions of the man she was with."

Frustrated, he told them to take the body away and off the Inspector went to the next murder.

….

Catherine Eddowes looked quite different than Liz. Castiel noted the gruesome injuries; the frustrated killer went immediately in search of a new victim after being interrupted. The woman's intestines were laid over her right shoulder and she had her face slashed open in several areas, the throat was cut and her body was open from breast bone to her pubic region.

He couldn't determine every injury, there was too much blood and damage, Castiel had her taken away and spoke to the witnesses.

….

Leeds stayed with Castiel until the older man was too weary to keep his eyes open. The public was crying out for justice in light of the two murders and Leeds along with several others assisted.

Castiel paced before the table of men, "I'm telling you that this was more than a crime of hatred, he derives sexual pleasure from it. That was why he was driven to kill again the very same night. I imagine Jack was frustrated and needed release. Elizabeth showed no signs of ejaculate on her person but Catherine did have leavings on her clothing, same with the others."

Albert Dunley, smirked, "From what I hear, you would know ejaculate when you see it Inspector."

Castiel stepped up to him and rapped the man in the mouth; Albert fell off his chair holding a hand over his lips. He coughed then spit a tooth on the floor, "Are you mad?!"

The Inspector growled, "I am mad, mad that you think this is funny when two women are dead. Mad that you believe me too weak to defend myself. What I do in the confines of my home is my business, I see you're not able to work with me on this and I'm asking the Chief Inspector to relieve you of your duties."

The two officers and Leeds sat there in stunned silence. Castiel looked to Leeds, "Well?"

The normally good natured man was put on the spot, "I think you need to have a thicker skin Inspector. He was out of line but fists weren't called for," Leeds couldn't look Castiel in the eye," Dunley you are suspended…Inspector I'm suspending you as well."

Castiel held up the autopsy photo of Catherine, "You do her a disservice by suspending me. Her and all the rest, I have a suspect but since I'm suspended I'll work this on my own. I've worked alone before and I can do it again…in fact I prefer it!"

He grabbed his hat and walking stick and on his way to the door kicked Dunley in the ass for good measure.

…..

Benny laid between the russet wolfs hind legs licking the long, pink shaft that twitched and jerked as the beautiful beast rolled his head back and forth on the pillow. The vampire wet his finger and pushed it inside a place he told Sam he would never go but here he was, giving his lover what he wanted.

After a bit Benny knelt on the bed and waited for the werewolf to assume the position. Once the long bushy tail was pinned to the side Benny fucked him hard just as Sam loved it. The beast grabbed the feather pillow in its jaws and tore it to shreds as he came over the bed. The vampire followed, filling the wolf up with seed.

The vampire had come to accept the act and learned to actually enjoy it. Afterward he held his mate as the wolf slowly changed back into the boy Benny knew and loved. Sam sighed, "I love you."

Benny carefully nipped the skin on his shoulder, licking the bead of blood forming, "I love you too. Sam I'm going out for awhile, I need to feed but I don't want you coming with me. I promise to bring you the heart if it's good or something else if it's not."

Sam curled into his side and he played with the hair on Benny's broad chest, "I don't like you going out alone. I'm your mate and I should go with you."

He kissed Sam on the forehead then his eyes turned black and his teeth slid out from the gums, "Who would challenge something like this?"

Sam let out a merry laugh, "You look so funny like that…very well, be careful."

…..

Sam went down to the tavern even though Benny told him not to. There were several ships that came in and the ports were packed. The streets of London and especially Whitechapel were loaded with sailors looking for a drink and a fuck.

Sam liked them because he got free drinks, something else Benny warned him against. He was worried the boy would drink too much and something would happen. Besides Sam being only sixteen he was also wild and without Dean there Benny had a difficult time controlling him despite being his Alpha. The vampire saw the damage Sam suffered during his lifetime and it came out in his behavior.

Mariette and Lars watched as Sam accepted a drink, "Lars I need to get wine from the cellar, watch him for me." The old man shuffled to the bar and leaned on it, "I'll watch the boy but I can't very well stop him."

"Fine, then call if he does something foolish."

…

Sam was sitting between two sailors drinking from a mug, "How do you all like Whitechapel?"

The four at the table gave each other knowing smiles, the one on Sam's left whispered in his ear, "I'd like it better if I could bend you over this table and give you a sound fuck."

Sam, now quite drunk both on spirits and what had been added when he wasn't looking, pushed the sailors arm playfully, "No, I don't sell! I have a mate and I love him dearly. There are lots of pretties here that will bend over for you."

He got up to leave them remembering Benny's warnings. Sam began to stagger and gripped the edge of the table, "I feel strange." He felt hands on his hips guiding him to the back door, "Don't worry lad, we can take care of you."

…..

Lars finished drawing a long line of beers and collecting the money. He looked through a break in the crowd and no longer saw Sam or the table of men. He shuffled as quick as he could to the cellar steps, "Mariette, come quickly, I think the boy was taken!"

TBC

Catherine Eddowes was buried on Monday, 8 October, 1888. Kate was buried in an unmarked grave in an elm coffin in City of London Cemetery, (Little Ilford) at Manor Park Cemetery, Sebert Road, Forest Gate, London, E12, in (public) grave 49336, square 318.

Today, square 318 has been re-used for part of the Memorial Gardens for cremated remains. Kate lies beside the Garden Way in front of Memorial Bed 1849. In late 1996, the cemetery authorities decided to mark Kate's grave with a plaque. At the time of her death she was 46 years old.

….

Elizabeth Stride was buried on Saturday, 6 October, 1888. Elizabeth was buried at East London Cemetery Co. Ltd., Plaistow, London, E13. Grave 15509, square 37. The sparse Funeral was paid at the expense of the parish by undertaker, Mr Hawkes.

Elizabeth Stride's grave today is well marked and can still be seen at East London Cemetery. At the time of her death she was 45 years old.


	10. Wolf in Sam's Clothing

Mariette ran up the stairs, the wine forgotten. She promised her brother that she would watch Sam and now the boy was missing. Lars was apologetic but she told him not to worry. "Just watch the bar and get Petra to help."

She dashed out the back and scoured the alley until she caught a scent, it was Sam marking as he went.

…..

Sam was stripped and forced to drink, he turned his head and vomited up the concoction but that didn't deter the men from molesting him. "Lord, the boy is pretty. How old do you think he is?"

"Couldn't be more than sixteen or seventeen years of age, this one will turn out nicely."

"He's going to be a big one, pretty big already."

Sam's eyes felt glued shut, he could hear what they were saying but he didn't have the strength to turn and protect himself. He mumbled Benny's name.

"What did you say boy…Benny?"

"He's getting fucked from the owner of the Drunken Pony. I hope he don't come lookin' for him. That man is a tough one, built like a brick house."

Sam felt himself rolled on his belly and spread open, "Now that is lovely, look at him. I could eat that right up."

….

Mariette trailed her nose through the air; she had a keen sense of smell and It served her well. She tracked Sam to a point then deciding she needed her brother.

The ravishing young woman fended off the men that tried to hit her up and one she outright killed. Finally she found Benny wrapping a heart for Sam. Mariette always knew her brother was a romantic.

He snarled until he saw it was his sister and changed back to blue eyes and his easy smile, "Mariette, who is tending the tavern?"

She knelt in front of him, "I'm sorry, I went to the cellar and Lars was so busy…I lost Sam. He was drinking with sailors against my cautions. They took Sam away. Benny I picked up the scent of his fear."

Benny tucked the wrapped heart in his coat and pulled her up, "Show me."

…..

Castiel sat in his study brooding over his treatment, it wasn't like him to wallow in self pity but he longed to solve the Ripper case and get back to his lover. All he could think about was intercourse now. Just as he imagined, love was ruining his life but in a most wonderful way.

He admonished himself for being distracted and instead pulled out his large sketch book to flip through the drawings he did of the various descriptions of Jack the Ripper from every witness. Castiel was happy he had such skill for realism. _"There has to be common traits amongst all these."_

He worked through the night going over and over the pages and used a stack of paper to create composite images.

….

Mariette and Benny tracked Sam to the docks as his scent became stronger; they wove their way through the shacks crowding the area until the siblings knew they had found Sam.

Mariette whispered, "Let me go, this is my fault."

Benny grabbed her arm roughly, "No, Sam disobeyed me again. I should have known better than to entrust him to anyone else." He sat her on a barrel and then listened at the door. He heard laughing and then a growl from Sam.

Mariette was standing behind her brother again, she whispered, "I am going in with you, there are four of them and Sam sounds weak."

The siblings burst in the door of the shack and found Sam surrounded by the drunk, laughing men. He couldn't change but his eyes reflected in the semi darkness and his nails had lengthened. Mariette launched herself on the biggest of the men and tore out his larynx while strangling another with her free hand.

Benny had dispatched of another as Sam rammed his claws down the last ones throat tearing from the inside out.

It was over very quickly; all four were so shocked that they were dead before a scream came from any one of them. Benny, Mariette and Sam went into a feeding frenzy and once sated what was left of the bodies were rolled into the cold, black water under the dock. The three washed the gore off their bodies and trudged home with Sam's arm gripped tight by Benny.

….

Sam had yet another bucket of hot water dumped over his head as he stood shivering in the big wash tub. Benny was furious with him, "You drank, associated with people of low character and disobeyed all my rules. Do you know they would have raped and tortured you…that you would have been the one under the docks or sold into slavery?"

Sam could only say he was sorry and that was far from enough for Benny. He tossed him a blanket, "Wrap this around yourself and go to my room."

Sam started to cry; he stopped at the door and turned to the vampire, "Don't you mean our room?"

"Not anymore, I'm sending you to your brother. I love you too much to have this happen again." Sam protested, "I won't go!"

Benny snarled at him and Sam ran to Benny's bedroom.

…..

Sam was curled up on the floor when Benny entered; he crawled under the bed to hide.

"Sam, get out of there."

"No, you are going to yell at me again. You are mean to me."

Benny grabbed his ankle and dragged him out. He pushed Sam on the bed and spanked him hard until his cheeks were sore and bruised, "Now I'm mean." He took a leather collar from his coat pocket and secured it around the boy's neck, "You will always wear this so you remember who owns you no matter where you are."

"I am not a dog!"

Benny grabbed him by the hair and pulled it, "When you stop acting like a mongrel I'll stop treating you like one."

Sam began to cry again and Benny almost softened but knew this was for Sam's safety and his own physical needs came last. He took Sam in his arms and rocked him until he cried himself to sleep.

…..

Daisy peered out the window at the tough looking man with the crystal blue eyes and the tall, thin young man standing there, "Who are you?"

Benny's voice came through with his delightful accent, "Castiel knows us, I have Dean Winchesters brother here."

Sam had his head bowed, "I am Dean's younger brother Sam…my brother is the Inspectors lover."

She knew of Sam and heard he belonged with this other fellow Dean described as very strong and masculine, "I'll let you in but I warn you, I am armed!" She opened the door and surprised them both with a pistol at her side, a gift from the Inspector. "Master Novak isn't here but you can wait."

They sat in the drawing room by the fire and Daisy brought them tea and tarts. Benny wanted something stronger but he was trying his best not to imbibe in front of Sam. "The Inspector won't be back until after dark and it could be past midnight. Do you both have a place to stay for the night in London?"

Benny gave her a broad, easy smile, "Maybe the Inspector wouldn't mind us staying here?"

Daisy blushed and patted her braids, "All you good looking ones like other men. How can a girl get a husband that way….oh very well you can stay here but if the Master yells at me I'll not take the blame." She winked at Benny and flounced out the door.

Sam emitted a low rumble in his chest, "She better keep away from you or I'll eat her face."

Benny pulled him on his lap, Sam was too big but the vampire loved the size and weight of him, it always made the vampire so hard and needy, "You are jealous! Don't be, I've pledged myself to you Sam." He bounced him a bit, "Why don't you pull down your trousers and sit on my lap again."

Sam stood and pulled them down; Benny was sporting an erection that was already leaking. He carefully sat, sliding down on the thick cock. Sam let out a grunt when he was flush on the vampire's lap. Benny began bouncing him again while jerking the stiff member of his young lover.

Sam was in pain but filled with pleasure as well, his gut tightened as he let loose over his stomach. Benny gripped Sam's hips as he came inside the pretty little ass.

"Well that was quite a show."

Benny's eyes changed back to blue and focused on Castiel standing in the doorway holding his walking stick and gloves, "Sorry, Sam is so…."

"Lovely, just like his brother. I can see that, why are you both here?"

Sam, embarrassed now pulled up his pants and sat on his coat. Benny tucked himself away. "Sam was attacked and taken, Mariette and I rescued him. Sam doesn't listen to me and I'm afraid living above a tavern will get the boy killed. I beg you to take him to the country where his brother can control him better."

Sam rubbed his eyes, "I don't want to go."

Castiel was stuck, he needed to keep the boy safe and Dean would be furious if he knew what happened and Castiel didn't protect his brother. Castiel also worried Dean would run away to be with Sam.

"Alright, I'll have a carriage take Sam there in the morning and you can ride with him to make sure he listens."

Benny was now the one with tears, "I love you Sam but it's for the best."

….

Castiel had his composite sketch and knew he had seen this man somewhere before. He wracked his brain trying to remember and then it came to him, he passed this person the day Castiel was rushing away from Dean through the streets of Whitechapel. Now he had his killer, he just needed to find him.

…

Dean watched the carriage arrive hoping it was his lover. When Sam stepped out of the carriage followed by Benny, Dean ran to Sam and hugged him tight. "Sammy I missed you so much!"

They kissed on the lips much too long for Benny's tastes but then he told himself this was their way and who was he to question the interactions between werewolves. "I've brought Sam to live here with you Dean. Castiel said there was a nice cottage near the main house he could stay in for when I come to visit."

Dean fingered the leather collar around Sam's neck, "What did you do Sam? I know Benny wouldn't let you go if something dire hadn't happened."

Sam touched the collar, "I disobeyed, I drank in the tavern and sat with men of low morals…they drugged me and I woke in a shack by the docks. Mariette and Benny saved me but now I'm not trusted to be alone in that environment."

He burst out crying and Benny held him, "I don't want you to go! I looked for you all my life Benny." Benny took his thumbs and wiped away Sam's tears, "For an entire sixteen years?"

Sam pushed him, "It's not funny." He ran to the cottage and slammed the door. Benny was going to go to follow but Dean stopped him, "No, when Sam is like this you must let him be for awhile. Let me speak to him and then I'll come get you."

…..

Sam was curled up on the large bed in the only bedroom; he heard footsteps and growled to ward off the vampire even though he knew it didn't work. "It's your brother, stop growling like a pup."

He lay next to Sam and pressed against him then began smoothing his hair, "Benny is doing this because he loves you so much. Perhaps you were too young for a mate and I should have prevented the two of you from becoming a couple." Sam rolled to face him, his eyes red from crying, "No, I love him Dean. He takes very good care of me. This is my fault and I deserve to be punished."

"Sam, is it so bad being near me on such a lovely estate? You needed to leave that horrid place anyway. I promise I'll make it nice for you here."

Sam sniffed and rubbed his nose with his forearm, "Will you talk to Castiel…will you ask if Benny can live here with me? Dean I don't want to be without him, he is my true mate."

Dean sighed, "I'll try but I won't promise you anything. Castiel is my Master now; I've given myself to him." Sam brightened up and gave his brother a devilish smile, "Were you his first?"

Dean pinched his brothers nose, "Yes and I am his last, there will be no one else that gets to taste his flesh but me. My body is his alone to do with as he pleases. Let me tell you Sam, for someone that has never experienced intercourse he is very good at pleasing me."

They talked like old times and soon Sam was happy again. Benny came in and Dean left them to their goodbyes.

Benny stripped and got under the covers just to feel the long, supple body against him one more time before he left, "I love you so much Sam that it's almost an ache. I know being apart will be difficult but we have a bond that distance can never break. I will come to see you at least twice a month, I promise."

Sam fingered the hair on his lover's chest, "Dean will talk to Castiel and then you can live here. Give Mariette the tavern to run, I'll take care you."

Benny laughed softly, "You will take care of me? Well let's see how this goes." They made love and the vampire left, both of them broken hearted.

…..

Jack was restless again but it was much too soon. After a failed go at murder followed by success on the same evening he knew it had been sheer luck that kept him safe from discovery that night. He managed to hold back for a month but when November came the itch to kill was too great. Jack knew the Inspector was looking for him. He didn't worry about others searching but somehow he knew that Castiel was like a dog with a bone and would never let go of the case unless Jack died or left England all together.

He needed one more whore, just something to quench his thirst for murder before he tried his luck in America.

TBC


	11. Disiplining Dean

Daisy peered through the window and saw a man with an impressive moustache, dark brown eyes and of average looks standing outside the door. He was dressed neatly and stood very straight. When he caught her looking he smiled and tipped his hat then held up an envelope.

She opened the door a crack keeping the chain on and her pistol ready, "Yes?"

"I have a letter for the Inspector."

Daisy narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "You don't look like any messenger I've ever seen. Slip the letter through the door and be off with you." He slipped it through the crack, tipped his hat and left in a hurry.

Castiel had been burning the midnight oil on the Ripper case and had finally fallen to sleep thoroughly exhausted. Daisy knocked softly on his door, "Sir, a letter came for you." There was a groan and then a shuffling sound, when the door opened Castiel was red eyed and unshaven. He took the letter and shuffled back to the bed falling into it gracelessly. He noticed a familiar scent of cloves that matched another letter he had received. He tore the envelope open and began to read.

_My Dear Inspector,_

_I've been watching you working so hard at solving these murders only to find that you've been put on leave. Outrageous, Leeds should be horse whipped! If I had any interest in fat, old men I'd pay him a visit but alas he is not my type at all and not worth the expenditure of my energy._

_I worry about you Inspector, the fact that you consort with a prostitute is such a puzzle, perhaps you have changed his ways but I warn you that whores are difficult. I find that they are better off dead because you can never truly fix them. That has been my experience. Where you keep him has also piqued my interest, I haven't see him lately. It's for the best I suppose, I might pay him a visit otherwise and things could go terribly wrong. You would be cross with me and I wouldn't like that._

_I am tiring of England and want to travel. I know it sounds a bit silly but I dream of seeing the wild western towns in America or perhaps try my luck in New York._

_I am restless much like you and need to keep myself occupied at all times, if I'm not doing something I'm thinking. My mind never rests; I wish I had an interest in drawing such as you or perhaps take up an instrument. Then I think I am an artist in a way, I just use an unusual medium to express myself._

_Look at me prattling on like a school girl with a crush! I'll be seeing you soon but you won't be seeing me._

_Jack_

Castiel yelled for Daisy, the young woman came running in, "Sir what is it?"

He held up the letter, "Who brought this?"

Before she could answer he grabbed the sketch book and showed her the composite, "That's him!"

Castiel pointed to the door, "Daisy, pack your things, I'll employ you at my country estate."

"But Sir I have my family here."

He softened his voice, "Listen to me, that man knows what you look like. You are connected to me and he has, for whatever reason taken a shine to me. I will not risk you being hurt."

She hurried to pack her belongs and soon found herself in a carriage leaving London for the countryside.

…

Dean woke up next to his brother; neither of them could stand to sleep alone so they fell back into their old routine. The staff found it odd but Sam and Dean didn't care what they thought. Dean was glad that he had company; everyone had been very kind to him since he arrived but they weren't his lover Castiel and he missed him dearly. Sam was a close enough replacement but Dean had physical needs that only Castiel could fulfill. Self pleasure was no substitute for his beautiful, strange Inspector.

Sam was a comfort in the meantime until his Alpha came back to him. Sam had been pining for Benny and Dean was his comfort. Together they had fun riding horses, walking through the gardens, playing cards and have a drink.

There was one thing Dean wanted to do but wouldn't have dared on his own, run wild and free through the forest. That night he woke his brother by licking his face, Sam mumbled something and swatted at him.

"Sammy wake up, do you want to run with me?"

Sam's eyes popped open, he turned grinning at his brother, "Oh yes Dean I want to run so much!"

The brothers quietly left the mansion and went to the edge of the forest on Castiels property. They hugged each other then both dropped on all fours and transformed, within minutes two huge, stunning wolves stood there both taking in the sounds and scents from the forest, damp earth, rotting leaves, a carcass from a dead creature somewhere far away, crickets and bats, an owl and the crashing of deer through the bush along the stone fences, all of it wonderful.

The older brother began to hunt with little brother circling the other way. They watched a yearling off from the others, his ears twitching and nose sniffing the air. The wolves worked down wind and silent as the grave.

Once they covered each side older brother took off in a sprint driving the animal toward little brother who dodged around the yearling and let his sibling have the kill. After all, Dean rarely got to be a true wolf, Sam hunted with Benny and this was just fun for him.

The wolf leaped onto the beasts back both crashing to the ground and soon the jaws were clamped tight to the windpipe of the struggling deer. It bleated until the sounds became strangled and finally the tongue fell out to the side and the eyes glazed over. The brothers feasted on raw venison that night and it was very rewarding.

Afterward the pair found a place to sleep hidden from the world under a natural rock formation as a makeshift den for them. The wolves slept soundly until the first rays of light danced around the entrance.

Sam was the one to wake up first. He stretched and yawned loudly, then lightly kicked Dean with his bare foot, "Wake up."

Dean opened his eyes and immediately noticed they were naked and covered in blood, "Oh no…what did we do?"

Sam's tongue flicked over his lips catching the dried bits, "We had venison, I imagine a carcass is around here somewhere. I think we need to wash up, there is a clean running steam just over there."

The two naked youths shivered as they entered the water, Sam poked fun at his brothers genitals hugged up tight to his body for warmth. Dean slapped his ass then shoved him in the stream.

After bathing and having some laughs the brothers weren't sure what to do about their clothing. They had none with them having left everything back at the estate. The pair traveled back down the dirt path only having to hide once when a horse and rider went past. Dean didn't know who the man was but imagined it was one of the men that worked for Castiel.

The brothers made it the courtyard, sliding along the ivy covered walls to the back entrance and hurried into the kitchen. The cook screamed when she saw the two naked Winchesters. Her helper, a young woman from the village turned and smiled broadly at the pair, "Is this a morning ritual? If so I will like working here very much!"

Dean winked at her then they ran away laughing.

…..

Castiel accompanied Daisy to his estate, now worried about Dean. When they arrived Percy greeted them at the front door and after sending Daisy to the maids quarters had stern words for his employer.

"Sir, the brothers have been acting like children. Just yesterday while cook was making breakfast the pair entered the kitchen from the back door naked as jaybirds and both thought it was quite funny. They were out all night. I don't know what they were up to but it couldn't have been anything good."

He handed Percy his hat and gloves then left to deal with Dean. Percy yelled after him, "Sir, also there are wild animals attacking the deer. Our woodman found one slaughtered this morning and oversized wolf tracks…two sets, circling the kill."

…

Dean slapped the cards on the table, "I win!" Sam got a look on his face that Dean knew well, Sam hated to lose at cards but he was only a boy and still had difficulties with his emotions.

"Dean you cheated!"

"Did not."

"Yes!"

The door swung open and there was Castiel clutching his walking stick tightly in his hand. He looked around the small room and noticed nothing had been cleaned and they were playing cards, "Dean…our room, now!"

Sam saw something in Castiels eyes that made him cower; he hurried to his room and shut the door. Dean went to hug his lover but found he didn't receive a hug back. With his head down he walked slowly to the mansion.

…..

He sat on the edge of their bed watching Castiel pace, "My love…"

"No, you listen. I was told that you and Sam left and were gone all night. You came back the next morning both naked and you frightened the cook and the young woman she brought on."

Dean rolled his big green eyes up and smiled, "The young woman seemed to enjoy the view." He realized he shouldn't have spoken at all from the Inspectors look.

Castiel waved his hand toward the bed, "Strip and bend over."

Dean felt a jolt through his groin and tried to hide his excitement. Once he did as Castiel said he quivered in anticipation. He felt something push against his hole, "Castiel please…"

Castiel forced his way inside ignoring the resistance; Dean was going to learn who was in charge. Castiel pumped into him very roughly as Dean cried out. After a few minutes he was pleased to see Dean meeting his thrusts with the same vigor. He reached around and jerked the long cock of his angel and soon Dean was painting the bedding with his passion. Castiel followed, growling and grunting as he filled his young love.

Afterward he had Dean clean him and rub his sore muscles from the journey. He allowed his mate to rest his head upon his chest as he played with the soft, blondish locks. "I'm still angry with you…don't you know why I brought you here?"

"To protect me?"

"Yes, Dean I received another letter from the Ripper and he mentioned you. It scared me so badly I had to come back to be sure you were alright. If I lost you…"

"You will never lose me."

"If I lost you then my life would be over."

Dean fell asleep wondering how he would reveal his secret to Castiel.

….

Dean had a dream of running through the forest with Sam on one side and a strange wolf on the other. This one had black fur and storm blue eyes; he was lean, quick and deadly. In his dream Dean felt the black wolf force him to the ground pinning him with his paws. The beautiful beast ran a long, pink tongue over his nipple then gently nipped an earlobe as if to mark him.

The sharp pain became real and when Dean opened his eyes he saw two reflecting back at him. He was pinned by the black wolf to the bed he shared with Castiel. He instinctively changed right under the strange beast and slipped out from under him running for the door but there was no way to open it in that condition.

The smoke colored wolf turned and snarled at the intruder as it padded just feet away and sat down with its head cocked studying him. It let out a series of vocalizations and then lunged knocking the smoke wolf to the carpet.

The black wolf mounted and fucked the other male for a very long time until the creature was spent then withdrew his penis leaving a trail of his lust.

Dean slowly changed back to his human form feeling used and sore. He stayed in a fetal position with his eyes shut waiting to be slaughtered. Instead the black wolf lay down next to him and within minutes Castiel was there in its place.

Castiel whispered, "Now we know each other's secret."

"How…how did you know about me?"

"Percy mentioned a deer slaughter, two sets of wolf tracks. I had my woodsman show me the spot and I could smell you everywhere. I found the makeshift den that you and your brother slept in. I have to say I was surprised but it lifted a burden from me. Dean I was afraid you would find out and run away."

Dean's eyes filled with tears, "Then we are all cursed."

Castiel smiled softly as he wiped the damp trails off his lover's face, "I now think of it as a blessing. I love you Dean, this only makes our bond stronger. Now I am truly your Alpha."

That night they shared the news with Sam who instead of being shocked was delighted until Castiel scolded him for slaughtering the deer without permission. He laid down the law to both brothers and said there would be consequences for impulsive behavior.

Dean suggested that Benny would be a good addition to the staff working in the stables. He could watch Sam and live in the cottage with the boy. When Castiel found out Benny was a vampire a huge argument ensued.

In the end Castiel brought the vampire there to work out an agreement. The vampire could stay if he wished but he had to earn his keep and not enter the main house unless he had permission. All hunting for the vampire would have to be done in the city and discreetly.

Even though Castiel pledged to turn a blind eye he told Benny that he was only allowed to hunt evil. If one good person or a person that was a victim of circumstance was killed and the Inspector traced it to Benny he vowed to tear out his throat.

They struck a deal that satisfied everyone involved. Benny would spend part of his time with Sam and the rest in Whitechapel. Sam was not allowed to go back to the city and must behave. Sam was just happy to have his lover several days out of the week and became a good boy so as not to break their agreement.

….

Dean hugged his mate tightly as they stood outside the carriage, "Why do you have to go back?"

The Inspector was already hardening his heart so he could make the journey, "Because there is a madman on the loose and I am the only one that can stop him. Now go inside, everything will be fine."

Dean watched as the carriage left, he felt as if a part of him was missing already.

…

Mary Jane Kelly, 25, was a well read, artistic young woman, attractive, well liked and easy going except when she had a bit too much to drink. As with most young women down on their luck she went through a series of jobs from scrubbing floors to being a shop girl eventually ending up in a high class West End brothel. Eventually she drifted to the East End and her life took a downward turn.

She met a man, Joseph Barnett and the couple moved in together finding each other's company most agreeable. After a time the couple fought over Mary allowing prostitutes to stay with them and when it continued Joseph moved out and the pair separated. Joseph still visited her almost daily still caring a torch for Mary.

…

November 9th, 1888

Jack had been good, controlled his urges since the night of the double murders but now the craving was so strong he felt that he might truly die if his own inner beast was not unleashed. He walked around in a state of arousal making day to day living nearly impossible.

Jack tried pleasuring himself to memories of screams of terror and pain. He even recalled the taste of liver which sent him into spasms of delight but now it was a poor substitute and the hunt called him once again.

He spied a stout, blonde pretty young woman who seemed almost too clean and proper to be a whore. Jack approached the desperate young woman trying to earn enough for a hot meal. She was very engaging unlike the others that seemed all business.

They share a laugh as Mary led him to her humble abode she rented in Millers Court. Her fate was sealed the moment they stepped inside together.

…..

Castiel, now all alone in his London rental, paced the floor mumbling to his self. He missed his country home only because Dean was there, without him it was just another place to rest his weary head.

With Daisy gone he realized he actually missed her chatter and funny little laugh. She doted on the Inspector and although he would never admit it, he wished she was there to take care of him.

All of Castiels career he ignored the beast inside of him. He couldn't risk being caught even to solve a crime and as the years went on it became easier not to hunt, he lost the urge to feed and managed to lead a fairly normal life. That night at the seminary when his love decided to turn Castiel without permission, his life changed dramatically.

It had been easy to give up the priesthood with the curse he had thrust upon him. It left Castiel a hermit in his father's house for over a year until he decided his life needed meaning. Castiel thought saving people from human monsters was a way to do good works while training his other half to stay quiet.

Now the Inspector found he was chasing the biggest monster of all, Jack the Ripper. There had been more prolific killers but not many were as savage and taunting. This one was different, Castiel had Dean to care for and he would never let anything happen to his mate.

A knock came at the door; Castiel knew Jack had stuck again.

TBC


	12. Freedom

Dr. Thomas Bond, a distinguished police surgeon from A-Division was already there at the crime scene standing over Mary Jane Kelly's body. He shook hands with Castiel, "I heard you were suspended Inspector."

The blue eyed Inspectors nose twitched as he took in the heavy scent of body fluids, "Officially I am but I won't let that stop me. Do you take issue with this?"

Dr. Bond squeezed his hand then let go, "Not at all, I hear you are the best."

The Inspector made his own observations of the injuries before consulting with Dr. Bond. He had spent almost a full hour with the deceased by the time Castiel arrived.

The doctor went over his notes pointing out each bit of damage as he went. When the man was done reading over his extensive list Castiel noted the pericardium was opened and the heart absent.

Castiel examined everything then closed his eyes and began to sketch the scene, there would be photographs to refer back to but this way he picked up on clues that the photos couldn't show him. Fortunately or not, the Inspector had a photographic memory and years from now he would recall this as easily as something that happened just yesterday.

He worked into the night all alone questioning questionable characters and mucking through filth looking for clues. Finally his body told him to stop and Castiel went back to his London home tired, famished and feeling ill. He knew he needed to see Dean.

His lovers arms would refresh him again.

…..

Dean laid there staring up at the vaulted ceiling above the huge feather bed; he was lonely and vowed to never let Castiel go if he came home again. Of course Dean knew that was silly, his Inspector would do whatever he damn well pleased and Dean would have little to say about it.

Duty came first and catching the Ripper consumed his mate, Dean hated Castiels job although he understood how important it was. His love promised to come see him and give answers to all the questions that Dean had.

Percy knocked on the door, "Excuse me Sir, the Masters coach is here. He won't be here very long I'm assuming so you must hurry." Dean rolled out of bed and ran to the door, throwing it open. He streaked past Percy and down the stairs.

Dean burst through the doors and waited for the coach to come to a stop, he rocked back and forth on his heels barely able to contain himself. The door opened and Castiel exited the carriage carrying a box with a large, red velvet ribbon wrapped around it.

Castiel frowned as the servants giggled at Dean who was naked again. In his excitement he simply ran from the room without a stitch of clothing. Daisy glanced at Deans charms and thought how luck the Inspector was to have such a beauty.

He handed Dean his gift and then reached round and fondled his ass, "You are naked again my love."

Dean looked down at his erection from the thrill of seeing Castiel again and covered himself with the box, "I'm sorry." Castiel took off his long overcoat and wrapped it around his mate's slim shoulders, "I'm not cross with you. Let's go inside so you can open your gift."

…..

Dean looked at himself in the mirror admiring the fine silk robe, "It is beautiful, thank you. You spoil me Castiel."

He stood behind Dean pressing against him, "I picked black to contrast with your tender, milky skin." He slipped the robe off Dean and tossed it on a chair then pinched and rolled the nipples on his lovers chest, "Ride me, I want to see your face while I fuck you."

Dean waited as his lover reclined on the gold brocade bedcover. He felt so lucky to be loved by the handsome man before him. The fact that Castiel was a werewolf like Dean took their relationship to a special place that no human could begin to understand. He swung his leg over Castiels hips and held out his hand as scented oil was poured into his palm.

The younger man slicked his lovers cock as he lubricated his entrance slowly with his fingers. Impatient, Castiel demanded he quicken the pace so Dean made short work of his stretching. Two strong hands griped his hips and lifted then lowered Dean onto the jerking meat beneath him, one swift push and the head breached the muscle eliciting a hiss from Dean.

The bright blue eyes turned dark as he watched the youthful wolf begin to ride hard, the pain on Deans face was laced with pleasure and both made Castiel all the harder.

Suddenly there was a snarl and when Dean opened his eyes Castiel was baring his teeth, it would have frightened anyone but Dean. He knew that since his Master had been away he desired to exert his dominance even though it wasn't necessary because he would follow his darling Castiel to Hell and back without batting an eye.

Before he knew it Dean was grabbed and flipped hard on his back without the penis filling him slipping out, he was pounded so hard his hips were aching and it left him breathless. He felt those white, wicked teeth clamp onto his shoulder just enough to bruise as Castiel shuddered and moaned filling him with semen.

The older wolf rolled off panting loudly; once his breathing slowed he looked over to find Dean stroking himself, "Stop, that is my responsibility." He pounced on his young loves throbbing cock and lavished it with attention. For what Castiel lacked in experience he made up for with exuberance wanting to keep Dean sated so that he would never leave.

Dean pumped his mates mouth as he whimpered, groveling for more and began begging, "Please make me come…please Castiel." The Inspector pulled off and abused the flushed organ with his hand after gathering leavings from Dean's asshole, "Release, now!"

He did so on command coating Castiels face with a spray of pretty pearls. Afterward the lovers held each other until thirst and hunger drove them back to reality.

….

Sam sat with Benny at the long dining table across from Castiel and Dean. He was excited they were invited to have supper in the main house. Benny looked around the massive room lined with paintings of relatives long forgotten. It reminded him a bit of his modest estate back in America before they were driven out.

Mariette had sent a letter to the lawyer taking care of their property asking him to liquidate and send their assets to London. The siblings knew they could never go home again but both Benny and Mariette were sick of Whitechapel. With this money they could start over again.

Benny smiled as Sam gnawed on a steak bone trying to remove the marrow left. He made those sweet little growling noises that the vampire found most endearing. In fact everyone was either smiling or quietly laughing. Finally Sam noticed and dropped the bone, "What?"

Castiel shook his head, "Sam you are quite charming, bad manners and all."

The boy shrugged, "Of course I am, Benny says so." He pointed to bone on Benny's plate, "May I have that?" Once he had it Sam gave a toothy white smile then cracked the bone with his canines.

Castiel took a sip of wine, "I do miss being here. I have my family now and that includes the servants…life is uncertain and missing a moment of happiness is time wasted. I must go back tomorrow and it pains me."

Dean twisted then tore his linen napkin in half, "No, stay with me."

Castiel took Deans hand and kissed the palm, "I will find this monster is that plagues Whitechapel. I will chase him down and he will pay for the poor creatures he slaughtered."

Sam dropped the bone he was working on and tried to cheer his brother up, "We can go run again Dean!"

Castiel snapped his fingers and pointed at Sam, "Absolutely not! I will punish you myself if I find you running the deer on my property without permission. You both could have been killed. Benny I insist you take this boy in hand and teach him discipline or I will."

Benny held the back of Sam's neck, "Don't worry, he will behave."

…

Castiel met with Chief Inspector Leeds for dinner, it was tense and awkward in light of the suspension and even though he had been reinstated Castiel had decided to break away from Metro altogether.

Leeds cleared his throat and took a sip of strong tea, he watched Castiel over the rim of his cup deciding how to best start the conversation. "Are you doing well Castiel, how is the case coming along?"

Castiel took his knife and cut into the roast on his plate, the watery blood slowly pooled around it as it was dissected. Normally he would have found that very appetizing but sitting here with Leeds was causing him to be off his feed.

"I'm working under my own volition. Even reinstated I feel that I've been looked down upon by lesser men on the force because of my choice of mates or perhaps they are just jealous of my work. No matter, after I put an end to Jack the Ripper I am retiring."

Leeds gasped, "No…Castiel this is your calling!"

Castiel was getting his appetite back now that he had said it out loud; he stabbed a piece of meat and held it up watching the red droplets form a pattern on the rim of the snow white china plate.

Leeds watched as his tongue darted out and caught the juices then the Inspector put the meat in his mouth and took his time savoring it. They ate in silence and when the table was cleared Castiel finally spoke.

"Sometimes Phillip a man has to run free." Castiel dragged a sharp nail along the table top and carved a heart with a D in the center, he smiled, "I need to run free with the man who has stolen my heart."

…

Jackson Fenwick carefully trimmed his moustache and then stepped back to admire himself in the mirror. He wanted to look his best for the journey to America, after all a gentleman knew that first impressions were everything.

He was traveling first class aboard to the SS Caledonia in just a few days. Jackson had his travel trunk packed leaving only the necessities out. He had cashed out his accounts; quite his position at the medical school and had everything in order.

The knife, scalpel and rope were laid out neatly. Jackson swore he was done, that there would be no more killing until he started his new life elsewhere. Sometimes a man just needed to run free, to cast aside the old in favor of starting over. New York was teaming with prostitutes just waiting for his special brand of attention. He had heard America was the land of opportunity and he was happy to take advantage.

Now he had to quell his urges and separate himself from England as cleanly as possible but that itch was starting and the voices were telling him that there was work to be done.

Jackson took a drink of laudanum to quell their constant nagging. He curled up under a blanket and fell into a fitful sleep.

….

Castiel showed his sketch to every hospital, doctor's office, butcher, mortician and teaching hospitals in his bid to find the killer. After meeting with staff at the Royal College of Surgeons he learned the man in the sketch had been employed for several years as a professor.

His name was Jackson Fenwick, they described him as very skilled with a spotless record. He was known as very strict, ridged and humorless and most thought he was strange always keeping to himself. Those were flaws that had nothing to with his work and Professor Fenwick was respected by the people who counted.

He seemed well off and some wondered why he didn't go into private practice. Castiel was surprised to learn that Jackson had just given his notice and was planning on traveling. That was worrisome for the Inspector, it meant he had very little time and needed to check passenger lists for all ships leaving London in the next several weeks.

It seemed Castiel would need Leeds and his help after all.

….

Benny grabbed Sam by his long, silky hair and pulled back his head exposing the long expanse of creamy throat. He watched the throb and heard the excited, quick breaths coming from the boy, "I could rip you to pieces and eat you my love then you would be a part of me forever."

Sam snapped his sharp teeth and growled, "I could do the same to you." It was a twisted little game they played and Benny always won because that was how Sam wanted it.

He enjoyed being just a little scared of the vampire during sexual games; it made him so hard that sometimes the he spurted over his flat belly just from Benny playfully threatening him. "Do it Benny…eat me."

The vampire drained him, not of blood but semen then fucked Sam raw. He promised to suck the wolf as well when Sam felt the need to turn. Benny loved him dearly and what Sam wanted he usually got.

In the afterglow Benny pulled an envelope from the nightstand and gave it to Sam, "Our new life."

Sam smiled, "Is it a gift for me?"

Benny snatched the letter from the lawyer away and swatted Sam on the bare ass, "You are a greedy thing aren't you? It's a gift of sorts for everyone, Mariette and I sold everything we left behind long ago in America. The money is being transferred here and then I'll sell the Drunken Pony and we will all be out of Whitechapel for good. I realize that I can never go back and I fear for my sister's safety in that wretched place."

Sam thought that was funny, "She is a vampire, what does she have to fear?"

"Hunters, other vampires, monsters abound in England it's just that no one wants to see them. It's easier to assume that humans are the only monsters."

"So we will have a place of our own?"

"Yes my angel."

Sam was excited, "This is wonderful! Please purchase a home near Dean; otherwise I'll miss my brother."

Benny was feeling up for another round with his lover, "I'll do what I can. Roll over and let me inside your pretty ass again."

Sam got on all fours then looked over his shoulder, "I'm ready."

Benny knew he was a fortunate man, "You are always ready. I love you."

"I love you too Benny."

…

Castiel handed out copies of his sketch to the four men assigned to assist him, "We need to fan out and check the manifest of all ships traveling to American in the next two weeks. The chance of him using his real name or identification is slim. Show these around the docks and every place you go."

Timmons raised his hand, "Inspector how are we supposed to find this needle in a haystack?"

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose feeling a headache starting, "Oh for god sakes man, take some initiative and do your job!"

Leeds entered all smiles which irritated the Inspector to no end. "How is everything going, are the men sufficient?"

Castiel glared at the Chief Inspector, "They are all questions with no answers but they will have to do."

…

They spent several days scouring London with the drawings, every possible rooming house, hotel, brothel, chemist, butcher shop, morgue, tea room and any place else the men could think of. All the docks were hit and several people remembered him but unfortunately they mentioned several different vessels as possibilities.

Castiel dragged himself back to his London home and made himself a cup of tea, he couldn't eat or sleep and his hands were shaking as he poured the hot water into the pot.

There the doorbell chimed and he dropped his cup shattering it to bits on the floor. Castiel slipped on a robe and peered out the curtain but no one was there. He pulled a small pistol and opened the door; sitting on the stoop was bouquet of flowers and a card.

He picked them up and quickly locked back up in the relative safety of his home. With trembling hands he opened the card.

_Dear Castiel, _

_I've grown very fond of you Inspector that is why it pains me so to say goodbye. England has become suffocating and I yearn for someplace with good hunting. Variety is the spice of life and I hear America is a place where someone like me can start all over again. _

_Perhaps this time I will quell the voices that vex me into cleansing the world of filth but it's doubtful. If you want to see me off I will be leaving tomorrow night on the SS Oceana. Maybe you would humor me with a kiss goodbye._

_We may never cross paths again after that and my heart aches at the thought of not being able to see your startling blue eyes or dour but enduring expressions. No matter, once I'm gone you can start your life anew. You are too good for the likes of the London police. They don't deserve you Inspector; you are an angel among demons._

_ Affectionately, _

_ Jack_

….

Timmons protested as Castiel put his top hat on the man's head, "I can't do this; he will know it's not you." The Inspector straightened the cape, handed Timmons his wolfs head walking stick and stepped back. Timmons was younger but of similar stature with dark hair.

"You're not as handsome as I am but in the darkness it won't matter. I think you're very passable. I have a fourth on detail with you, remember not to speak. I have a very deep voice and yours sounds like a woman."

Timmons snapped, "How dare you!"

Castiel slapped his cheek a bit too hard and smiled, "I dare to do a lot of things."

The four men along with Timmons spread out among the people waiting to board the SS Oceana. Jack was watching to be sure they were all there before he slipped away to board the SS Caledonia.

….

Castiel was dressed in a dark wool watch cap, a pea coat and dungarees with boots. He had grown his beard the past few days and for the most part he felt that he blended in nicely.

Jack breezed past obviously dressed for first class accommodations. He carried a doctor's satchel with him. Castiel hurried after pushing through the throngs of people coming and going but he lost sight of his prey.

"_No, no, no! Damn it, don't let him get away."_

He sniffed the air and caught the scent then it was gone on a swill of smells dulling his senses. The ships horn sounded as a warning it was about to set off. Castiel began shoving people and broke into a run getting there just as the steamer began to move. He shouted and waved but he knew there was no use. There, standing on deck was Jack waving to him, he blew the Inspector a kiss and then murderer vanished.

…..

Castiel paced in front of Leeds' desk, "You've contacted everyone there is to contact?"

"Yes, the Caledonia is set to port in New York harbor. Your sketch is being sent and the police are on alert."

"This is my fault; I divided us and ruined my chances."

Leeds pointed out that he did the right thing using a decoy. The plan would have worked if the timing wouldn't have been off. "Castiel, you did everything humanly possible. No one could ever fault you, please stay."

The Inspector shook his head, "No, I'm done. Goodbye Chief Inspector, your debt to my father is paid."

With that he left and never looked back.

…

Dean helped Sam, Benny and Mariette move into their new home. It was modest but comfortable with land boarding the Novak property so that Sam could run without fear.

He hugged his younger brother, "Sam please be a good boy…man I mean. I keep forgetting you are seventeen now and have a mate." Sam squeezed him, "Dean I'm not far from here and we can still run together with Castiels permission."

Dean glanced over at Benny and Mariette, "Will there be enough money?"

Sam shook his head happily, "Yes, they sold the Drunken Pony and with the social changes coming to the East End the siblings turned a profit. They sold all their holdings in America and have invested well. Benny will take care of me forever."

Dean waved to the siblings and they waved back, "Our father would be pleased with that. He always worried so much about you."

Sam looked up at the rare cloudless sky, "I think he knows."

…..

Dean watched from the third story window as the coach pulled into the courtyard, "He's here!" Dean dashed down the hall naked again with his bits jiggling for everyone to see. All the servants took a good look; Dean Winchester running through the mansion was a delicious sight to see.

Percy was waiting at the front door holding a silk bathrobe, "Sir I beg you to stop and cover yourself for modesty." Dean barely stopped long enough to slip it on but it didn't do any good since he didn't bother to tie it.

Castiel stepped down from the carriage and smiled at the sight of Dean running toward him with his robe flapping behind him. He said nothing about it, Dean was Dean and Castiel had no intention of changing what made him so charming.

He jumped on Castiel knocking him to the grass, "You are home for good now and you will never leave me?"

Castiel ran his hands under the silk and cupped a firm cheek in each hand, "I will never leave Dean."

…..

That night the wolf took Dean hard, thrusting so long the young man's body was aching. When the beast finished inside of him he felt complete again. Slowly Castiel came back and rolled off pulling Dean on top. The room filled with tender whimpers, kisses and confessions of love.

Castiel took a small box from the nightstand drawer and held it up, "For you." Dean frowned instead of smiled, "You don't need to buy me, I'm no longer a prostitute and I don't need gifts to love you Castiel."

"Please just open it up."

Dean did so and found a sturdy gold band set with a square cut, inset blue sapphire, "What is this for?"

Castiel took it out and slipped it on Deans finger, "Marry me Dean."

Dean held out his hand admiring the beautiful ring, he said sadly, "We can't truly be married."

"In our hearts we can and that's all that matters. I'm adopting you as well, if anything should happen to me…"

"Don't say that!"

"If anything should happen to me all that I have will be yours and I will never have to worry."

Dean curled up next to him and simply whispered "yes".

They had their private bonding ceremony in the forest during the full moon. Afterward they ran as wolfs and spent the night in their den fucking as creatures and then as men.

…..

A week later Dean and Castiel rode horses to the modest home of Benny Lafitte. Mariette and Sam busied themselves with cooking which surprised Dean. His little brother never showed a penchant for cooking but it seemed Dean knew little of Sam's new life as a Lafitte.

Benny had proposed to the seventeen year old and their wedding would be as modest as their dwelling. Castiel and Dean were wearing matching dove gray suits and the bands of their hats and gloves were of soft pink silk, the pair was truly stunning.

Benny wore a hat for shade and small dark glasses; he looked very handsome in his dark suit with brocade vest. Mariette wore a red gown with a large sunhat.

Sam wore a long flowing forest green robe belted at the waist. He had grown his hair even longer, now feeling the freedom to be who he truly was inside.

Mariette had become like both a mother and a sister to Sam. She watched proudly as they shared their vows.

The ceremony was brief, an exchange of words and rings/ Dean cried along with Mariette, Castiel sat there stoic as ever but inside he felt very happy.

They had roast duck then danced to music provided old Lars who was an accomplished piano player.

They ate fruit tarts afterward and toasted with champagne. It was a beautiful start for the unusual couple

…

Jackson squinted up at the sun cutting its way through the fog that had settled in. It was turning out to be a fine day. Once through immigration which had woeful security of any kind Jackson strode confidently to the streets to hail a carriage.

While waiting, a young woman approached the well dressed man, "Hello there, would you care for some company?"

Jack closed his eyes and smiled as the voices urged him on, "I would love some company." They made small talk in the carriage, Jack told her of the blue eyed creature that had stolen his heart. She clucked in sympathy saying the only way to mend a broken heart is to find another pretty thing to fill it.

Jack leaned over and placed his hand over her bosom, "I think your heart will do just fine. I'm sure I'll find you quite delicious."

…..

**Five years later…**

Daisy was sorting the mail and found a large envelope addressed to Inspector Novak, the return address was simply "Chicago".

She felt uneasy handing the envelope over to him and stood there as he opened it. Dean watched curiously to see what was inside. There was a front page torn from a Chicago news paper touting the World's Fair that was coming. A smaller clipping was an advertisement for the World's Fair Hotel owned by a gentleman by the name H.H. Holmes.

Castiel knew what it was, an enticement and a clue. He stood up and walked straight to the fireplace tossing the envelope and clippings in the flames.

Daisy breathed a sigh of relief, did a curtsey and left.

Dean wrapped his arms around his husband's waist and kissed the fine hairs on the back of his neck, "Darling what was that all about?"

He turned and embraced Dean, "It was absolutely nothing my love. Would you like to run with me this evening?"

Dean smiled as he traced his husband's lips with his finger, "Yes, I would like that very much."

The End


End file.
